Daddy Dearest
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger halfsister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.
1. Daddy Dearest 1

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy…

----------------------

**Author's Note: **This is an AU story which means the timeline gets a little funky… Buffy and crew are 18, while Dean and Sam are still 26 and 22 respectively…

----------------------

**Nevada**

It was well past midnight when the call came. They hadn't expected it to happen. They were too tired from stopping a house from killing anyone that entered it. It was hard, way too hard, but they had done it.

The incessant ringing of Dean's phone caused Sam to stir in his bed. He opened one eye, staring at the black nuisance. With a grunt he lifted himself on one elbow and used his other hand to grab the phone.

The number was a random caller, but not many people called Dean without having a reason. Sam flipped the phone open and pushed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"It's nice to hear you Sammy," John Winchester's voice was unmistakable.

"Dad," Sam was shocked. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sammy," his dad sighed. "Put your brother on the phone."

Sam was a little upset that his dad still couldn't talk to him after all that happened, but he woke his brother up anyway.

"Dean, wake up, its dad," Sam threw his second pillow at Dean, who groaned, but then jumped when he heard the word 'dad.'

"Hello," Dean said after he grabbed the phone from Sam.

In all of Sam's life, he never saw Dean's face change from being worried to be angry whenever he talked to his dad. And he definitely never heard him yell at their dad either.

"You what!" Dean growled into the phone. Sam didn't know what happened, but Dean shut the phone, slammed it down on the night stand, and threw the comforter over his head to fall back to sleep.

"So, no good news then?" Sam asked. He received a grunt before he too decided to fall back asleep.

----------------------

**Next Morning- Interstate**

"So let me get this straight," Sam looked toward his brother as they drove through the desert. "Dad calls, telling you we have a younger sister and we need to save her from a Hellmouth?"

"Half-sister," Dean clarified.

"How can you be so calm about all of this after this morning when you freaked out?" Sam said getting angry. "He can't just drop a bomb on us like this and expect us to be okay with it."

"I'm not okay exactly," Dean sighed. "But I'm dealing. We couldn't expect him to not move on from mom."

"But a daughter?" Sam asked. "A daughter he apparently left to die on a Hellmouth."

"It happened in Los Angeles," Dean said. "The family moved to the place, Sunnydale and since they don't know what's really going on, they had no reason to move away from the place."

"What are we supposed to do when we get there?" Sam asked. "I can't see us knocking on the door and telling them what Dad said."

"We meet our half-sister and her mother and tell them a lie," Dean smirked. "We found out we had a sister and wanted to meet her."

"And then what?" Sam urged. They were going to have to work on the story, but at least it was something. "Dad wants us to protect the girl, Dean. Are we supposed to force her and her mom to move from the town before something gets them?"

"I don't know, Sam," Dean sighed. "Maybe we can take care of the problem ourselves and they won't have to leave."

"It's a Hellmouth, Dean," Sam said. "Unless you have latent magic abilities, it's staying open."

The rest of the ride was silent as both brothers tried to come to terms with their dad's biggest secret so far. They had a half-sister. And her name was…

----------------------

"Buffy, look out!" Riley yelled as a vampire tried to attack his girlfriend. His warning fell on deaf ears as he was too far away for Buffy to hear. It didn't seem to matter as Buffy turned sharply and staked the vampire in the chest. As the vampire turned to dust, she changed her position again and staked the oncoming vampire who thought he could take her.

Riley staked the last of his vampires before calling the base over his radio insuring them the area was secure. He rushed over to Buffy, who jumped in his arms as he spun her around.

"At least now we don't have to hide this from each other," Buffy said as she kissed Riley on the lips.

"Or your friends," Riley laughed as he set Buffy down on the ground just in time for Willow, Xander, and Anya to emerge from a wooded area.

"Out playing paintball again?" Xander laughed.

"You can never just drop that, can you?" Riley smiled as they made their way back to UC Sunnydale. They bid farewell to Xander and Anya, seeing as Xander lived in the basement and Anya was in it for the sex.

As they made their way back to the campus, a car came barreling at them. Buffy barely had time to jump out of the way as it sped past her. After having a rough night of slaying, it was too much for Buffy as she quickly located a rock and threw it at the car.

"That was very unlike Buffy thing to do," Willow commented as the rock actually cracked the back window. "We should probably make with the running before they come back.

"It's been a hard week, Will," Buffy said. "We already lost our voices. And now, demon activity is high and Professor Walsh is being a major bitca by giving us a test."

"Her T.A. is standing right here," Riley chuckled as he raised his hand.

"And you're a good T.A., but Walsh is trying to kill me," Buffy groaned.

The rest of the walk was pretty much without incident. They passed the dorms in silence, expect for one which was having a party, but that was common for that particular dorm. Riley gave Buffy a kiss goodbye before leaving for his own dorm to report to Walsh for the night.

"So, study party tomorrow morning before the test?" Willow asked from the bathroom as she changed for bed.

"I'm gonna need it if I plan on passing the class," Buffy sighed as she put her weapons away. Before Buffy had a chance to prepare for sleep, the phone rang.

"Mom?" Buffy asked confused. "It's a little late."

"Buffy, I have something to tell you," her mom said. "I can't tell you over the phone, so I need you to come over tomorrow."

"Sure mom," Buffy said worried. "I'll be over after class. Is something wrong?"

"No, but what I have to tell you is important. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too," Buffy said as her mom ended the call.

"Something wrong with your mom?" Willow asked as she emerged from the bathroom wearing her pajamas.

"I don't think so, but she has something to tell me," Buffy answered as she looked to Willow.

----------------------

**Next Day- Summers' Household**

As she walked down the street of Revello Drive, Buffy had tried to figure out what her mother had to tell her. She was thinking about it all day, actually. She was distracted during the study session, which led to her being distracted as she took her Psychology test.

Luckily, Willow sat right next to her and kept kicking Buffy to stay focused on the test. She had managed to get through the test, but her mind continued to wander about the subject of her mom's news.

Was she in trouble?

Buffy could think of nothing that could get herself in trouble with her mom. She's rarely home to begin with, so there wouldn't be a chance of her mom finding anything out.

As she approached her house, she saw the car from last night. And there was the crack in the glass where Buffy threw the rock. Willow was right; this was totally unlike Buffy.

"At least it wasn't a boulder," Buffy said to herself as she climbed the steps to her home. She unlocked the door, ready to face her mom with her big news and the person who drove the car who probably told her mom what she did.

Maybe that's why she wanted to talk to Buffy…

As she opened the door, she heard several voices coming from the living room. She walked slowly, expecting to find someone threatening her mother.

What she found were two men. They looked older than her, but she found herself in no way attracted to them.

"Buffy," Joyce stood from her chair. "I want you to meet Dean Winchester and his younger brother, Sam."

The brothers nodded after they stood and Buffy smiled. "Sorry about your car."

"That was you?" Dean yelled. Sam put his hand on Dean's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry about it," Sam sighed. "We can get it fixed."

"I'm not even going to ask," Joyce shook her head. She looked at her daughter and didn't stop the tears that started falling.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you about your father," Joyce sniffed.

"He's not my dad," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know."

"Y-you know?" Joyce asked. "How?"

"Besides the fact that I look nothing like Hank?" Buffy smirked. "Before we moved, and before the divorce, I heard you guys fighting. He said something about me not being his and I actually believed him. It made sense."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Joyce asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"You tried so hard to keep me from finding out and I didn't want all your hard work to be for nothing," Buffy shrugged. "But I always did wonder who my real dad was."

"I think this is where we come in," Sam spoke up from beside Buffy. "Your dad's name is John Winchester."

Buffy stood motionless, just looking at Sam who smiled weakly. For some reason, Buffy was adding two and two and was getting five. The number was subtracted by one a few seconds later, when she finally got four.

"Oh."

----------------------

I know, I should be updating other stories, but I had to do this one!

Also, I don't really see any stories where Buffy already knows she isn't Hank's daughter, so I tried for something different! What do you think?

Only a two-shot…


	2. Daddy Dearest 2

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy…

----------------------

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention, this was a challenge I took from **littleoldme **from TtH!

Oh, and character death!

----------------------

"Buffy, I met John before your father was really serious in my life," Joyce said. "I don't know how John knew, but he sent Dean and Sam to get to know you."

Dean and Sam shifted at the lie being spoken. It was true that they were coming to get to know Buffy, but they had planned on leaving Sunnydale _with _Buffy and Joyce.

"Get to know me?" Buffy looked toward Dean and Sam. "Right, we're related, aren't we?"

"Why don't you show Dean and Sam around town, while I make room for them?" Joyce offered.

"Mrs. Summers, it's fine," Dean shook his head. "We can find a motel."

"Call me Joyce," she smiled. "We may not be related, but you're still guests in this home."

Dean looked ready to argue again, but Buffy interrupted by taking him and Sam by the arm and headed for the door. "It's better if you just roll with it. She'd invited just about anyone in to stay with us."

The brothers, fully aware of the dangers that lurked in Sunnydale, shared a look with one another. If Joyce would invite anyone into the house, what was to stop her from inviting a vampire?

----------------------

The walk to Main Street had been nothing but a tense event, especially since Dean wanted to drive rather than use his feet. Buffy had told him walking was good for him, which Dean then insinuated that Buffy was calling him fat.

Sam was able to calm Dean before he did something he'd regret. They still hadn't been able to start a conversation as of yet.

"So, what you do for fun around here?" Sam broke the eerie silence.

"I don't think I've heard the words fun associated with Sunnydale," Buffy quipped. "There's not much, uh, there's the Bronze, a night club."

"Anything else?"

"If you're going for a quiet theme, then the Expresso Pump," Buffy pointed at the little coffee shop. "We could go there and talk if you wanted?"

The brothers agreed and followed after Buffy, all too aware at the looks several male passerbies were giving her. Though they just met her, they felt protective of their little sister. The 'half' no longer existed.

"Eyes on the sidewalk!" Dean snapped as a guy walked past Buffy. The guy looked toward the brothers and quickly walked away.

"You don't have to worry about frightening people away from me," Buffy laughed when they sat at a table. "That's what I have a boyfriend for, and besides, I can take care of myself."

Both Dean and Sam picked up the boyfriend comment, but only Sam heard that she could take care of herself.

"Did Joyce put you in a defense class?" Sam asked.

"I've been defending myself since I was 15," Buffy smiled. It wasn't exactly a lie, but she couldn't outright tell them that she had no knowledge of the self defense until she was called.

"And how is this boyfriend of yours?" Dean interrupted the conversation. "We don't have to tell him the big brother speech do we?"

"No, Xander has already done that," Buffy sighed. She saw the look in Dean's eyes before adding, "And Xander's my best friend since high school. Besides, Will would hurt Riley too."

"You're friends are protective of you?" Sam smiled. Maybe they knew something about the supernatural that Buffy didn't.

"Yes, and Will is short for Willow, as in female," Buffy shot to Dean. "Jeez, we are related aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I just met you two and here I am, striking up a conversation and it just feels right," Buffy answered. "That doesn't normally happen with me. I don't usually talk to random people in this town."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't freaked out knowing she had two older brothers and she seemed alright around them.

Buffy couldn't believe it. She finally met two people who weren't connected with the supernatural and they were related, or halfway related, but that didn't matter. They seemed freaked out a little when they met her, not really knowing who she was, but after a few minutes of walking down Revello Drive and into downtown, everything felt natural between them.

A bond that hadn't existed was now showing, and Buffy was grateful. Problem was, Dean and Sam didn't know about her status of being the slayer, nor did they know what being a slayer entailed. She couldn't just tell them about the stuff they thought was fake.

"…traveling?"

"What?" Buffy blinked and turned to Dean. "Could you repeat that, sorry?"

"Sure," Dean smirked. "Have you ever thought of just packing up and go traveling?"

Buffy looked at her brothers for a second before laughing. "Of course I want to leave this place, but I have a life here and I couldn't leave my mom."

"Then it's perfect," Dean spoke.

Sam could see where this was going. Dean was speaking without thinking, which happened often, and Buffy was getting angry.

"How would you and Joyce like to leave town for a while, meet your dad, and settle down somewhere else?"

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked. "I'm not leaving here, I just started college."

'_And I'm not leaving Hellmouth to kill everyone here!'_

"You can transfer, or even better, just don't go," Dean dismissed the idea.

Buffy was going to argue some more, but she started vibrated. She found the pager that Walsh had gotten her, and of course, she needed her.

"I have to go do, college type, stuff," Buffy sighed as she stood from her chair. "I'll see you guys back at moms."

Buffy headed for the exit, still fuming over Dean, when he grabbed her arm. Buffy stopped, and before thinking of the consequences, she took a swing with her free hand at Dean.

Dean was quick and caught her fist in his hand. With a smirk he told her, "You ain't the only one who's been trained, sweetheart."

Buffy smirked as well. She easily pulled her hands free and grabbed Dean's. Though she was in a public place, she placed a well aimed kick in Dean's chest. She was careful not to use too much strength as he flew into Sam, who was able to catch and stable him.

She left without another word, leaving a speechless Dean and a laughing Sam.

"Yea, she's definitely family," Sam said. "She's got your smirk and your temper."

----------------------

**Stephenson Dorm**

Though she roomed with Willow, old habits died hard. After being tested by Walsh, which meant Buffy kicking soldier ass, she was too lazy to inside the dorm when her room was on the ground floor and not far from the sidewalk.

She was lucky the window was the open as she placed her sword in the room first and climbed in. What she hadn't expected was someone to tackle her halfway in the room.

Buffy fell Willow's bed with her attacker. She brought her leg up and managed to the kick the person in the head. She rose from the bed, as did her attacker. They threw the first punch, which Buffy was able to duck and brought her own to their chin in an uppercut.

The body fell back onto the bed. Buffy was ready to attack again when another body grabbed her from behind. She knew she was going to regret what she did next.

She threw her head back, hitting the demon in the face, which let go and stumbled backward, when Buffy kicked it in the stomach. After her vision stopped blurring, the first demon she hit rose again. With another tackle, Buffy hit the floor with a thud, as if her head wasn't already hurting.

She lashed out with her fists, and with her strength, she sent the body back to the bed. The demon whose nose she broke tried to get her in a sleeper hold. Buffy thought that was a little strange, since most demons go for the kill.

While in her crouched position in the demon's hold, Buffy brought her left leg up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. The demon let go, and Buffy grabbed his arms and flipped him to the floor.

She found her sword and was ready to disperse of the demons, when the lights suddenly flew on.

Buffy's eyes went to the door to find Willow drinking from a water bottle. "Buffy, I didn't think you hated your brother that much."

"What?" Buffy asked confused. Willow pointed to the beds, and Buffy followed her gaze. She had her sword above Sam's chest, he was the only who tackled her and got the uppercut. She turned on her heel to find Dean with a bloody nose.

"Oops," Buffy squeaked.

"Oops is what she says," Dean muttered as he walked to the bathroom, while still holding his nose.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Joyce told us where we could meet you," Sam answered as he held his chin. She didn't look like much, but his sister knew how put force behind a punch. "And your friend Willow let us in, but she had to leave so we waited here."

"And you decided to attack me?" Buffy turned to look at Dean who walked back to the bed.

"If you had come in through the door like normal people do, then maybe we wouldn't have," Dean answered. "And what's with the sword?"

"Defense class," Buffy answered without hesitation.

Dean and Sam knew a lie when they heard one, but didn't comment. Plus, when Willow left them alone, Dean couldn't help but look around their room. They found a trunk of weapons in Buffy's closet, but when Dean looked on Willow's side of the room, they found spell books.

Could it have been possible that Buffy didn't know about Willow's hobby? Probably not.

"So why'd you come here?" Buffy asked. "You're not trying to get me to leave again are you?"

"Leave?" Willow asked as she stepped closer to the family. "Why would you leave?"

"Our dad, for some reason," Dean lied again, "Thinks something is wrong here and he wants Buffy and Joyce to leave."

Buffy looked to Willow, who understood completely. Hellmouth. But how did her father know about it?

"Nothing is wrong here," Buffy lied.

"What about the whole lost voices thing?" Sam fired at Buffy.

"Something went around the town, it can happen," Willow shrugged. "And besides, I'm speaking now, so everything is fine, Buffy doesn't have to leave."

"Did you have something to do with it?" Dean snapped at Willow. "We saw the books you have. You decided to play God and got in over your head and the whole town suffered because of it."

"You mean the books that are in the back of my closet?" Willow glared. "And no, I had nothing to do with it. Nice to know you're taking the magic thing so easily."

"We've seen weirder," Dean glared back as he walked closer to Willow.

Buffy could see this and stepped between them. "Now is not the time for this."

Before Buffy could speak again, the phone started ringing. With a warning glance to Willow and Dean, Buffy went to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Buffy answered.

"Buffy," Joyce whispered into the phone. "Something's in the house."

"Mom, go to your room and lock the door," Buffy said before the line went dead. "Mom? Mom!"

"Buffy, what is it?" Willow turned her attention away from Dean.

"There's something in the house," Buffy said before she bolted from the dorm, sword in hand. The brother's followed after, leading Buffy to the car, rather than running all the way. Willow went to the phone to dial the rest of the Scoobies.

----------------------

After speeding to the house, Buffy jumped from the car before Dean could stop the car. She raced toward the front door, which was already open, and ran up the stairs.

She stopped at her mom's door and found that it was locked. She knocked and called out her mom's name, but received no answer. She stepped back and kicked the door down, and froze.

Her mom was on the ceiling, staring down at her.

"Mommy?" Buffy whispered as she walked closer.

The body erupted in flames before Buffy had a chance to save her. Buffy fell to the floor in tears, completely unaware of someone calling out her name.

Dean and Sam raced upstairs and were forced to face the same horror as before. They found Buffy on her knees as the fire started to consume everything around them.

"Sam, grab Buffy!" Dean yelled.

Sam did as he was told as he cradled Buffy in his arms and ran from the house. Moments later, Dean emerged as the house was taken up by the flames. They barely heard the sounds of the fire trucks coming down the street.

"We've got to go, Buffy," Sam spoke to the girl. She was basically comatose as they set her in the backseat of the Impala. "Where we are going, Dean?"

"Giles," Buffy finally spoke. "I need to find them and tell them what happened."

Dean agreed and was soon speeding down the street, listening Buffy's directions. The two brothers shared another look with one another at the events that had taken place.

Yep, Buffy was definitely a Winchester.

----------------------

**End**

Well, yes and no?

I'm thinking maybe a sequel since there's the question of why Dean and Sam weren't freaked when they found the magic books, and how Buffy was able to take them out in the darkness of the dorm, but I'm not sure yet.

Don't hate me for ending it so soon!


	3. Daddy Dearest 3

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy… And all episodes up until Dead Man's Blood!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

_I decided to keep going with the story instead of writing a sequel… I hope that's alright!_

----------------------

_You can't take her away, she's needed here!_

_There's no place for her to go!_

_And what makes you think she's better off with you?_

_We're not saying she'll stay with us forever. Our dad wanted to us to find her so he could meet her, at least give him that._

_You're lying, what aren't you telling us?_

_He knows something is wrong here. He wanted us to take Joyce and Buffy away._

_You mean before that thing killed her?_

_We didn't know it was going to happen. Our dad really does want to meet her, and wouldn't it be best for her to get away from this place for awhile?_

_Why didn't you react to the magic books?_

_We know about it, but we're not evil. We really just want to help Buffy._

----------------------

Buffy really didn't remember the conversation that took place that night. From what she _could _remember, she didn't want to remember. She had watched her mom die and she was powerless to stop it from happening.

She remembered Sam carrying her from the house as it burned to the ground. She told Dean to take her to Giles. That's where it got fuzzy. Giles wasn't alone when they arrived. Willow and Xander, for sure. Anya maybe?

They wanted to know what happened and Dean told them. She remembered Willow hugging her, but then rounding on Dean when he suggested they take Buffy away for awhile.

The Scoobies were against it, Buffy was sure of it, but she made no move to calm them down. Willow argued, though they couldn't tell Dean and Sam that Buffy was the slayer, she was still needed in Sunnydale because her family was here.

Buffy sat through the whole conversation on the couch, staring straight ahead while Xander and Willow tried to defend the rights of Buffy.

Dean wasn't going to be persuaded as he reminded them that their dad was probably going to be the deciding vote in where Buffy stayed.

She remembered that Giles hadn't said a word.

Buffy was snapped out of her daze when everyone turned to look at her when Giles finally spoke.

"_Buffy, what do you want to do?"_

They waited expectantly for Buffy to speak. She hadn't said a single word the entire time, but no one really seemed to notice as they fought over where she should be.

They weren't prepared for what she had to say next.

"_I want to meet him."_

After she spoke, she definitely remembered their reactions. Willow had almost broken into sobs as she hugged Buffy fiercely. Xander stood with hismouth open and Giles had only smiled and nodded. His reaction had hit Buffy the greatest.

Could she really leave her life behind, even if only for a few months? Could Sunnydale survive without their slayer?

After hearing her reasons, Willow had tried her best to understand, but she wouldn't let go of the fact that they knew about the supernatural. Even Buffy was interested in knowing.

A vague story was told, but it seemed to calm their nerves. Their dad was attacked, but he was able to escape and had started looking into the myths that were suddenly real.

The Scoobies had come to terms that their best friend was leaving, and the brothers had to come to terms that they had a little sister.

What neither group had expected was that Buffy wanted to have more than just words with her father.

----------------------

"She still hasn't said a word," Dean commented. Every so often he would turn away from his driving to check on Buffy, but she remained in the same position, looking out the window with her hands in her lap.

"And dad still isn't picking up," Sam sighed as he slammed the phone shut with his hand. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We keep calling and we'll cross _that _bridge when we come to it," Dean answered. "Which, as long as we don't check on any sites for any news, won't be for a while."

Buffy shifted in her seat as the sun hit her eyes. She blinked once and looked at Dean as he talked to Sam.

"Where are we?"

Dean turned to look at her, happy to see her moving, before his eyes settled on the road again.

"We're in Nevada," Dean answered.

"Are you taking me to meet him?" Buffy asked. It was hard to keep the venom out of her voice when she talked about her dad. Her brothers, when they saw her mom on the ceiling, they were accepting of something that shouldn't have been happening.

Even if they knew about demons, they seemed to be familiar with what happened. And Buffy just knew that John Winchester was connected with all of this.

"We don't exactly know where he is," Sam sighed.

"Then where are we going?"

"We're heading to our old town," Sam answered. "There's someone there who may know where he is."

"I need to know," Buffy said. "I left my friends to find my dad; I have the right to know."

Buffy watched as her brothers shared a look with each other. That seemed to happen more often now that she was around. Sam turned around in his seat, ignoring the look Dean was giving him.

"Her name is Missouri," Sam spoke slowly. "She lives in Kansas and she's, well, she's a psychic."

If they had expected Buffy to blow up, then they were wrong. "What kind of psychic? Mind reading, telekinesis?"

"She can see the future, in a way," Sam nodded. "Depending on her mood, she may tell us where dad is."

Buffy only nodded and turned away from her brothers. She didn't hate them, she couldn't and she knew it. They may have seemed more calm that her about her mom dying, but they were only following their dad's orders.

"You're taking this rather calmly," Dean finally spoke again.

"Well, you did snoop through Willow's things, so I assumed you knew that I _already _knew about this stuff," Buffy said as she let the littlest of a smile appear on her face.

"Care to explain that?"

"Not really, but we are a family, so this is share time I guess," Buffy sighed. "It's not that long of a story though. Willow is a witch, yes, but she's not evil, which I already told you. Giles knows about this and taught her the basics when we were high school. After that, we just found out about the other things."

"And that's how you know how to fight so well and deliver those hard as hell moves?" Dean smirked. "I think we'll accept that for now."

"Gee, thanks," Buffy didn't event try to hide her smile. Even when she felt like her whole world had crashed; the two people she just met could easily keep her sane. She could definitely enjoy having two older brothers.

"You tired?" Sam asked when he noticed Buffy yawning. "We can pull over."

"I don't want to be rude," Buffy smiled. "Dean seemed so determined to drive the whole way."

They were already pulling over to the nearest motel before Buffy could protest again. Even if they wanted to drive, she'd happily sleep in the backseat.

"You're our baby sister," Dean said as he got out of car. "I'm taking care of you and I have a lot to catch up on. So, if you want to stop, then we'll stop."

"It's just best to listen to him," Sam sighed. "He did it to me when we were younger. And it probably doesn't help that you're his sister instead of brother. He feels he has to protect you."

Buffy got out of the car and waited as Dean and Sam got the rooms. Well, she hoped for two different rooms because she really needed her privacy, especially if she wanted to sneak out for a little slaying.

She didn't really have time to grieve after her mother's death, but she knew she could take it out on the vampires and demons if she came across them. And she didn't want her brothers to find out the truth.

While she waited, she decided to get her bags from the trunk. She was fortunate that Dean left the keys in the car. After she reached in and turned the car off, she unlocked the trunk. She found her bag alright, but she also found something that looked like a homemade trap door.

She lifted the cover and gasped.

----------------------

"I completely agree that we get her a separate room, but how do we convince her to spread the salt around the door?" Sam asked as they walked back to the car.

"We'll find a way," Dean answered. "We could wait until she falls asleep, break in and spread the salt around and climb out the bathroom window."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes Dean could be a little too much.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"I hope so because--" Sam stopped mid sentence when he heard Buffy gasp. They found her standing at Dean's trunk, staring at the huge assortment of weapons.

"So I take it you guysand dad did more than just learn about the supernatural?" Buffy asked when she noticed them staring at her. "Explainy please?"

"I found our answer to telling her about the salt," Dean nodded.

----------------------

Did you really think I'd leave you hanging? Next up, Dean and Sam tell Buffy the truth… sort of…

Anyone have any ideas for chapters until they reach Kansas? Feel free to share!

Read and review please!


	4. Daddy Dearest 4

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy… And all episodes up until Dead Man's Blood!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

_Give thanks to ImmortalWizardelffan for reminding me that I have this story!_

----------------------

When Buffy first opened Dean's trunk, she was a little surprised to find the vast amount of weapons. Her first thought was definitely not what they told her.

She figured they did solo police work or something. Maybe a division of the government that went after the supernatural? Something similar to Riley, maybe?She certainly wasn't expecting a story about demons, fire, and a life of nothing but hunting.

After Sam had promised to tell Buffy the truth, they made their way inside. As they walked, Buffy a few feet behind them, Dean had smacked Sam on the shoulder. He pointed out to Sam that he could already be manipulated by his sister.

When Buffy had sat on the bed, she watched as her brothers did their regular preparations for the night. Even as a slayer, she had never once put salt around the door, or made markings around the room for protection.

After they had finished making sure the room was protected from harm, they stood and looked at one another, while Buffy just waited.

"I've got all night," Buffy sighed. She may have been lying to them about her life as well, but at least she didn't get caught in the act. "What's the real story, and I'm not talking about how dad got attacked and randomly started searching for demons."

"It's partly true," Sam finally spoke. With a warning look from Dean, which Sam ignored, he started their story.

"When I was six months old and Dean was four, a demon killed our mom. Because of what happened, our dad knew something was wrong with how she died. He started looking into things, and when he hit a dead end, he somehow found people who knew what was happening."

"So I'm guessing from there he started learning how find and defeat the supernatural, hoping he would find the thing that killed your mother?" Buffy asked.

"Basically," Dean nodded. "He didn't want to leave us unprotected, so he trained us."

"But you were just kids," Buffy stared. At least she had the chance to have a normal life before being called, but her brothers, they never had fun. How could their dad just make them grow up so quickly?

"Yea, but we'd rather be kids that lived with the knowledge of how to protect ourselves rather than kids who were easy targets," Dean countered.

"So why aren't you with dad now?" Buffy continued. It really sounded weird to her that she immediately started John Winchester dad. She didn't even like the man at the moment, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Sammy here wanted a normal life," Dean pointed a thumb at their brother. He ignored the glare that he sent when he called him Sammy. "He went to college, so dad and I were left alone. Dad found a lead on the demon and left to take care of it."

"When Dean didn't get any word from him, he came to find me so we could search for him. I didn't really have that much of a choice in the matter, but here we are," Sam shrugged.

Buffy smiled as she realized where her common ground was with Sam. Whenever they tried to escape for some normalcy, they were always brought back to the supernatural. Now all she needed was to find something she could share with Dean.

"So now you're just going around the country fighting demons?" Buffy asked.

"More like angry spirits and haunted places," Sam smiled.

"Oh, I guess I'm more of the demon girl," Buffy muttered. "Where am I sleeping?"

The brothers were caught of guard by the change of topic, especially since Buffy just took everything they said so easily.

"Because I am most definitely not sleeping on the floor," Buffy pushed herself up on the bed so that her back hit the headboard. "This'll do nicely."

"Looks like you've got the floor, Sam," Dean smirked as he claimed the other bed. "I'm sure if you asked the person at the front desk for some sheets or a spare bed, they'd give you one."

Sam grimaced as he searched the room for extra sheets.

"Don't worry Sammy, this just means that Dean will take the floor next time," Buffy added cheerfully.

"That actually does make everything better," Sam stroked his chin, which caused Buffy to laugh.

"How come she can call you Sammy?" Dean asked offended.

"You're not my little sister," Sam answered as he still looked around the room. "I'm gonna go to the front desk and ask for something to sleep on."

"I'll go," Buffy rose from the bed. She could see that both brothers were going to argue, but with a raise of her hand, she stopped any conversation. "I just need some fresh air."

Sam had Okayed it, but Dean needed a little more pushing. With one wide eyed look and a small pout, Dean had given in. "But run back if something happens. You may be a good fighter and pack a helluva punch, but there are some things with wicked strength or even no body to hit."

Buffy bit her tongue to keep from making a reply as she walked from the room. How would they handle the fact that was destined to fight the things they stumbled upon?

But that's when it hit her. Her new family didn't know her secret, and they fought the evils and seemed to do a good job doing it. She was no longer obligated to fight, especially since her brothers seemed more than happy to do it.

'_Though demons aren't their area of expertise,' _Buffy thought to herself.

She had made it to the motel manager's office or whatever they liked to be called, when she saw the man putting a closed sign on the door.

'_Since when do motels close at midnight?' _Buffy asked herself. _'Since when do they close at all? What about night shifts?'_

This was a different state, after all, so maybe things were different in Nevada. Buffy approached the glass door and knocked, only to be glared at by the man inside.

"I just want to ask for something!" Buffy yelled through the door.

The man looked at Buffy and then turned around to look at a back room that had a sheet acting as a door. His gaze lasted longer on the back room than with Buffy.

He hurriedly unlocked the door and led Buffy inside.

"Make it quick," the man snapped.

Buffy gave the back room a look of uneasiness before talking to the man. "Do you a couple extra sheets we can use?"

"Sure," the man said before hurrying into the back room and hurrying back out. He handed Buffy the sheets and shoved her toward the door when she heard a scream. It was faint, but it was there.

Buffy turned back to the back room, the manager's hands still trying to steer her toward the door.

As soon as Buffy looked to the back room, a woman came running out, but she fell halfway out. The sheet hung over her lower torso as she looked at Buffy with fear in her eyes.

"Help me!" she cried.

Buffy shoved the manager off of her and ran to the back room. She was careful not to trip over the woman as she came to face a demon, surrounded by three other frightened people.

"Who are you?" the demon hissed. "And what are you doing here?"

"Slayer, and here to slay," Buffy answered the questions. She was about to throw herself at the demon when the manager came running in.

"You were supposed to stop people from coming in!" the demon yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry," he bowed slightly. "She is stronger than she looks."

"And she's standing right here," Buffy snapped as she ran toward the demon.

It threw the first punch, which Buffy easily ducked under. She came up and delivered an uppercut to the demon's jaw, causing it to stumble backward toward a wall.

Buffy searched for a weapon, and found a knife where the demon was standing. This was some sort of ceremony, Buffy figured as she picked up the knife.

The demon ran at her, but Buffy was ready as she sidestepped its tackle. She grabbed the demon by the back of its neck and held it close. With the knife, she plunged it into its stomach. The demon dropped to one knee, and Buffy quickly snapped its neck.

The three people who watched the fight ran from the room, taking the fourth woman who was unconscious with them.

Buffy found the manager crying in the corner. Though Buffy was upset that the man was letting a demon kill people in his motel, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It's over now, you can stop crying," Buffy tried to sound nice. "The demon is dead."

"That's not the reason," the manager glared. "He said that if I didn't let him do this, then my motel and everyone in town would die from some disaster."

"And you believed him," Buffy sighed. "Listen, the demon only said that so he would get some free meals. Next time, just run."

Buffy left the room, making sure to grab the sheets and went back to the room.

"What took so long?" Dean asked worried as Sam took the sheets.

"A person would have to kill someone to get some service around here," Buffy sighed dramatically. "No worries, everything was fine."

As her brothers got ready for bed, Buffy contemplated the event that just took place. The demon was just another reminder that her normal life would never happen. Trouble always found her, and if she hadn't stopped the demon, then her brothers may have left the town not knowing about all the deaths, or they may have been the next victims.

'_Or they would stopped the demon,' _Buffy told herself. _'They are hunters after all.'_

She couldn't escape this life, and if she tried, innocent people would get hurt. Dean and Sam could get hurt. She wasn't going to abandon her family, not like Hank and John had done to her.

"You guys," Buffy spoke. Dean and Sam both looked toward her with concern in their eyes. "I want to hunt."

"We'll talk about this in the morning," the Dean grunted as he turned over to face the opposite wall.

She gained no support from Sam either and he quickly buried his face in a pillow.

"Okay, maybe not."

----------------------

'_I heard about Joyce.'_

'_What are you doing here Faith?' Buffy glared at the younger slayer._

'_You're the one having the dreams, I'm just here making the most of it,' Faith smirked. 'But really, Joyce was a good woman, she didn't deserve it.'_

'_Is that why you attacked her?'_

'_Good point, but I wasn't gonna kill her.'_

'_So where are we now?' Buffy looked around the room. It was a motel, similar to the one she was currently sleeping in. 'Is this supposed to look familiar?'_

'_Once more, it's your dream, B,' Faith shrugged._

'_Yes, that's true, but you always tell me something that I will eventually need to know, so out with it,' Buffy grew annoyed._

'_Straight to the point,' Faith laughed. 'Your brothers, yes, I know about 'em here, take care of 'em. Something's gonna go down and you're gonna need 'em as much as they'll need you.'_

'_I'm not going to leave them,' Buffy crossed her arms._

'_I know that, but John Winchester is another story,' Faith noticed how Buffy changed stances at the mention of her dad's name. It was weird that she, and not Buffy's brothers, could see how much she hated the man._

'_What about him?'_

'_You're gonna need to stay with the whole family. He may have hurt you, but you can't hurt him. You don't want to end up like--'_

'_Like you,' Buffy smirked. 'Trust me, I won't go crazy and start killing people.'_

'_No, you may not, but I know you want some answers from John, even if it involves fists. And it only takes one act to turn someone.'_

'_You would know,' Buffy snapped._

'_Yea, I would,' Faith walked closer to Buffy. 'Maybe this'll help.'_

_She placed her hand on Buffy's forehead and let the visions roll forward._

----------------------

Buffy gasped as she came back to consciousness. She breathed slowly, calming herself, before she sat up in the bed. She noticed it was still dark out.

She heard moaning from below her. She peered over the side of the bed to find Sam tossing and turning. He vaguely reminded her of herself when Willow described how she reacted as she had a prophetic dream.

'_Did Sam have them too?'_

The moaning stopped and Sam sat up, staring straight at Buffy, who smiled at him.

"I guess we both had a nightmare," Buffy shrugged.

"Yea, and you both woke me up," Dean groaned. "And since we're up, I can tell you this now, you aren't hunting with us."

"And what am I supposed to do when you leave, wait in the car?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Dean looked at her. "Or you can stay here and wait for us."

"Or I could go with you and help do some good," Buffy pointed out. "I have done this before, y'know."

"You're not gonna stop arguing are you?" Dean asked.

Buffy shook her head and smiled. "I'm as stubborn as they come."

"Just like Sam, great, now's there's two of you," Dean grabbed his pillow and tried to suffocate himself.

"We'll get started in the morning," Sam told Buffy. "Just to see what you know and go from there."

"Good, but just to let you know, I don't do guns," she sighed.

"Then how do you kill them?" Dean finally removed the pillow. "How have you never used a gun?"

"Usually I use my fists or whatever weapon I have on me," Buffy shrugged. "Well, there was that one time when I used that rocket launcher."

"We're gonna have a long talk about rocket launchers after I get some more sleep," Dean ended the conversation. "Good night."

----------------------

I love Faith too much to keep her out of this fic, evil coma or not! And yes, you will know what the vision was next chapter. It's nothing too bad!

And something weird happened as I wrote this fic... I thought of a sequel for it, though I'm no where near finished with this story.


	5. Daddy Dearest 5

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy… And all episodes up until Dead Man's Blood!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

_Author's Note: This story is going to be a trilogy… I don't know if I told you that already!_

----------------------

"How long does it take for someone to get ready?" Dean groaned as he and Sam waited in the bedroom for Buffy to leave the bathroom.

"You take just as long as her," Sam laughed.

Dean was ready to launch himself at his brother because he was already irritable about losing sleep when the bathroom door opened and out came Buffy.

"I'm ready!" she smiled as she headed for the door. She turned around and saw Dean and Sam's faces. "Way to waste time."

Sam laughed again as Dean tried hard not to yell.

----------------------

True to his word, Dean did indeed talk to Buffy about her useof a rocket launcher. They found the nearest diner and settled in for a long discussion. Fortunately for Buffy, Dean didn't realize thatshe had left some important details out of her story.

"I see that you guys love your guns, which is great if that's how you get the job done," Buffy nodded. "But there this was demon, The Judge, who was wicked old and it was basically said that no weapon made by man could destroy him."

"And the rocket launcher?" Sam asked.

"When it was said that no weapon could stop him, technology wasn't exactly booming, so we figured a rocket launcher, something recent in our time would."

"And Giles let you use it?" Dean asked angrily. He would definitely need to have a talk with her friends if they ever brought Buffy back to Sunnydale.

"There was no other way," Buffy defended. "The rest of the Scoobies had to do body part pick up afterwards."

"Sounds a little gross," Sam smiled.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking our food so long," Dean sighed as he got out of the booth and headed toward their waitress.

Buffy stared at Sam as he watched Dean leave. This would probably be the only time she could talk to him alone.

"How long have you had the visions?"

Sam's head turned sharply to Buffy. His eyes were wide as he looked at Buffy's questioning glance.

"How'd you know?" he asked quietly.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw the way you were acting as you slept," Buffy shrugged.

"It could have been a nightmare," Sam suggested.

"Yea, and I'm sure what you saw was a nightmare, but I also know that you saw something else."

"You haven't exactly been forthcoming with information either," Sam turned the conversation around. "I'm sure there's a lot about you that we don't know. Like when you said you use your fists to stop evil. How much damage can you do with your fists?"

Buffy smiled before looking down at her hands. She could do a lot of damage with them, but could she tell her brothers that? It wasn't like she could keep her secret for very long.

"Yea, I am keeping things from you, and I will tell you, just not now."

"Do you not trust us?" Sam asked.

"I do, and after hearing everything about your life, I really want to tell you, but I'm not sure that I can," Buffy explained.

Sam eyed Buffy a little more before attempting to explain what he could. "Yes, I have visions, but I can't control them when they happen. Mostly, it's only when I'm asleep, but I get 'em during the day."

"Any idea how you got them?"

"No clue, but after meeting someone who was telekinetic and discovering we were both connected to the demon that killed mom, I think the demon had something to do with it."

"Kinda like the essence of the demon?" Buffy laughed. "Long story."

"You seem to have a lot of those," Sam pushed.

"I guess I can explain this one," Buffy smiled. "I kinda got some demon blood on me, and it seeped into my skin. I was way wigged at first, but nothing happened."

"I take it the story gets more interesting?" Sam smirked.

"You bet it does," Buffy continued. "I was hit with the essence of the demon, meaning I would get a power the demon had. I freaked, thinking I would grow a tail or horns or something. As it turned out, I could read minds."

"That seems cool."

"It was, until I found that I couldn't shut it off," Buffy sighed. "The voices were too much, overlapping one another, and of course, I discovered that someone had planned to kill themselve, but because of all the jumbled voices I thought they planned on killing others."

"How'd you stop it?"

"The demon had to be killed, and then I had to drink some gross potion thingy that would stop the voices. And it did, so I was able to stop someone from doing something bad."

"It seems you had a hard life," Dean interrupted the two. "But why do you make ours hard when you make me carry all this food that seems to be all for you?"

Sam and Buffy turned to look at Dean and started laughing.

It seemed the reason for the food delay was because Buffy had ordered so much. She couldn't help it if her appetite was big. The slayer in her was starving, so she ordered whatever she sounded yummy off the menu.

"Just pass me the food and no one gets hurt," Buffy threatened.

"It might take a while," Dean snapped. "I hope you have the money to pay for this."

Buffy merely shrugged as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. "If we don't have the money, I'm always up for the classic dine and ditch."

Buffy was, of course, joking since she too had worked in a diner and knew that money counted. Dean and Sam on the other hand thought she was serious.

While Dean smiled, showing his obvious approval of Buffy's plan, Sam groaned.

"Don't be like him and run credit card scams."

----------------------

Buffy needed this. All of it.

The too loud music, the cheesy flashing lights, all of it. It reminded her of the Bronze. Of home.

She was dancing the night away, trying desperately to ignore the fact that several vampires had entered the club. She hoped Dean and Sam wouldn't spot them. She positioned herself a little closer to the vampires, using the men around her as a cover.

"I'm going to kill them," Dean had risen from the bar stool. The way those guys were crowding around his little sister pissed him off.

"I agree with you," Sam glared the guys, "But I think Buffy will be able to handle it if anything were to happen."

"About that," Dean turned to Sam. "What'd she tell you at the diner?"

"She shared some more stories, and she confirmed that she was holding out on us, but it's going to take time before she can tell us."

They watched as one of the guys got a little too close to their sister, and Dean was halfway over to her before Sam even stood.

In just a few days, they were already protective of her and whether she liked it or not, it was always going to be this way.

As Buffy scoped out the two vampires, she didn't catch that one of the men around her decided to test the waters. At first she was a little freaked that he started grinding against her, but she pushed him off.

"Tease," the man smirked before approaching Buffy once more. He never made it because Dean grabbed his arm from behind.

"I think you're done with the lady here," Dean said as calm as he could. When the guy tried to break free, Dean applied more pressure and kicked the man behind the knee, forcing him to fall on it.

"I think it's time for you to go," Dean whispered in the man's ear. The man scrambled to his feet and fled the club with his tail between his legs.

"Overprotective much?" Buffy smiled. "Thanks for that, but I could've handled it."

Cursing herself for turning away from the two vampires, Buffy quickly scanned the room for them again. She spotted them leaving through a back exit with two women.

'_They always head for the alley,' _Buffy thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," Buffy laughed uneasily.

"Because careful," Dean warned.

"I'm the queen of careful," Buffy looked back. "Almost really."

"Do you think she talks like that to confuse us?" Dean asked Sam.

----------------------

"Where are you taking us?" one the women asked. "We can always be adventurous and do it right here."

The two vampires looked to one another and smirked. If they wanted to be drained right here, who were they to ignore them?

Their faces changed and the women screamed as the yellow eyed, ridge faced men came after them.

"Why can't vampires ever learn?" Buffy sighed as she grabbed both vampires' by their shoulders and threw them backward. "Get back inside."

The women, though frightened, listened to Buffy's words and ran back through the exit.

"Dean, the ladies room isn't that way, and now two crying women just ran in the way Buffy walked out," Sam told his brother as he watched Buffy leave.

With one look, the brothers ran past the women who came in and burst through the door. They were just in time to watch Buffy toss one vampire on top of dumpster.

The other vampire charged her from behind, taking her to the ground.

Sam was ready to join in, but Dean held him back. "Maybe we can learn something."

Buffy elbowed the vampire in the face. He let go of Buffy, giving her time to jump to her feet. She kicked the vampire in the stomach, sending him into a bunch of wooden crates.

She turned back to the vampire on the dumpster. He jumped from it and dove toward Buffy, who dodged. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and pulled a stake out from her jacket. The vampire was dust before he knew it.

The vampire who hit the crates rushed her again. She wasted no time in dusting him as she ducked his fist and staked him from behind.

She thought she heard something from the door, but when she turned, expecting to see a shocked stranger, she saw no one. She chocked it up to a stray dog as she walked back inside.

----------------------

"Sorry I took so long," Buffy smiled. She noticed their looks, but didn't say anything. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Dean nodded and Buffy led the way to the car. Behind her, Dean and Sam were having a nonverbal conversation about what they just witnessed.

'_Dean, what just happened?'_

'_I think we just discovered her secret.'_

'_There's no way she should have been able to toss whatever those things around like that.'_

'_Tomorrow, we'll get the record straight.'_

----------------------

Hersecret finally comes out next chapter!


	6. Daddy Dearest 6

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy… And all episodes up until Dead Man's Blood!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

_Author's Note: This story seriously went from having 17 chapters to having about 8! Not because I'm making it shorter, just that I'm making the chapters longer than say, three pages!_

----------------------

The next morning was tense. Dean and Sam were having more nonverbal conversations about what they had seen the previous night. They were stumped for information, even though Sam had stayed up most of the night, trying to find an explanation, he was still at a lost.

"What's with you two?" Buffy asked. She was completely unaware of the tense moments, even though it was pretty huge. But what she could sense was bothering her, even in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean started to speak, but he honestly didn't know how to start the conversation. Luckily, Sam had written down a couple of possibilities to explain Buffy's freakish strength. He handed the paper to Buffy over the backseat and waited for the explosion.

Buffy took the paper and read the title. She sighed and read the list. It was only a matter of time before she fudged this whole thing up. She really couldn't keep her secret a secret.

'_Did all slayers have this problem? Wait, no, slayers aren't supposed to have friends.'_

Buffy nodded her head at her own thoughts as she read the list. Some of these choices did seem plausible, but none were accurate. She got to the last choice and rolled her eyes. It only seemed fitting that the word slayer was last. Even more fitting, it looked like Sam had erased it, but wrote it back because he wasn't sure.

"Does one of those stick out at you?" Dean shrugged.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush do you?" Buffy glared from the backseat.

"Actually I do, because we could have said something about this last night when we saw you kill whatever those things were."

Another silent moment as Buffy digested the information Dean has shared with her. They knew a part of her secret, and they somehow didn't know she fought vampires.

"Vampires," was all Buffy said as she looked out the window.

"You're gonna have stop the lies and start with the truth because we've got a few hours before we hit Missouri's place."

"I'm not lying about that," Buffy said. "You had to see them explode into dust. You guys said you know about these things, so yea, vampires exist."

"We know they exist," Sam stopped the heated conversation between his brother and sister. "It's just that seeing a vampire is a rare thing. They aren't everywhere and there numbers are dwindling."

"I don't know where you heard that," Buffy snorted. "But the vampires in Sunnydale make up about a quarter of the population."

"That could be because it's a Hellmouth," Sam supplied when he saw his brother's confused face.

"You know about the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked. "We're all just keeping secrets aren't we?"

"Yea, but you still haven't told us about you," Dean shot back.

Buffy took a look at the list again. "Well, I'm not a witch, so I'll just cross that off for you."

Sam handed Buffy a pen and waited for her to continue. "I'm definitely not a demon in disguise."

Another cross off.

"No amulets or spells to make myself stronger."

Another cross off.

She handed the list back, leaving a few names still on it to leave them guessing.

After seeing what she had crossed off, Sam was able to cross off more unrelated things.

"What are we left with?" Dean asked. After checking his mirror, he could see that Buffy was waiting for what Sam had to say.

"You're not a shifter, since they seem to have strength that comes from no where, but you haven't tried to kill us and everyone else seems to know you as being you."

"Don't know what a shifter is, but yea, I'm not it," Buffy said. "I am in no way shifty."

Dean was going to explain, but figured it wouldn't help matters. His sister may have been strong, but names and abilities just seemed to fly over her head.

"You aren't possessed by someone who has a hero complex," Sam crossed of the name.

"That was a bit of a stretch wasn't it?" Dean turned to his brother.

"It was early in the morning, and I had nothing else to go with," Sam said frustrated. "The last one on the list is the slayer."

"That can't be possible because slayers don't make it past two years of being called. They isolate themselves and do nothing but hunt evil. She's a ruthless hunter who knows nothing else."

'_And she's also always stationed on or near the Hellmouth,' _Sam told himself. _'She's wickedly strong and her Watcher would always be near her. She's never without weapons, and the latest slayer did have friends.'_

It all clicked into place for Sam. He didn't know how Dean's words affected Buffy, so he whipped his head around to check on Buffy. She may not have known she was doing it, but she was gripping the headrest and she looked ready to break it off.

"But the latest slayer does have friends, and a family," Sam said looking Buffy in the eyes.

"And where did you hear that crap?" Dean scoffed. He still hadn't caught on.

"I made friends with a freshman who graduated from Sunnydale High School. He told me about how everyone knew something was going on, but a girl that went there was always saving people."

"And that automatically makes her the slayer?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Buffy went to Sunnydale High and she graduated before the school burnt down," Sam turned to glare at his brother. How could he not realize this?

It became apparent that Buffy wasn't the only Winchester family member that couldn't add two and two.

It finally hit Dean as he pulled the car over and abruptly stepped on the brakes.

"Are you kidding me!" Dean screeched as he looked over the seat.

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by his phone ringing. Throwing Buffy another look, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Boy, do you ever think before you speak?" Missouri yelled through the phone. "Get here now before you say something to upset the girl even more."

The called ended and Dean tried hard to control his anger. He really, really disliked psychics.

Without a word, Dean got back on the road, gripping the steering wheel the whole time.

"What was that?" Buffy whispered in Sam's ear.

"That was Missouri," he chuckled. "She can always find a fault with Dean."

"That was woman is going to kill me," Dean groaned.

----------------------

**Missouri's Place**

The arrival at Missouri's home was, in Buffy's opinion, fantastic. Missouri was like another mother to her. When they first met, after hugging Sam and smacking Dean upside the head, she embraced Buffy like they were old friends.

"Why don't you boys get the bags," Missouri called out over her shoulder as she led Buffy into her house.

----------------------

"I'm sorry that you gotdragged into all of this," Missouri said softly. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you."

"I'm fine during the day, it's just when I sleep that I see her," Buffy whispered. "I wake up every night, hoping that she'll come running in telling me that it was just a nightmare, but it isn't."

"And how are your brothers treating you?"

"Great," Buffy smiled. "Better than great! They've helped me through this even when they knew nothing about me. Of course now they know my secret, so I don't know how they are going to react."

"Your brothers love you like they've known you for your entire life," Missouri assures her. "Dean may be a little hotheaded, but after he gets time to think, then I'm sure everything will be alright."

"You are the psychic," Buffy shrugged. "Can you tell me anything about my friends?"

Missouri's smile faltered for a brief second. "They're dealin' with things, but some rough times are comin'."

"Will they be alright?"

"I don't know, but as much as you want to help them, you know you have to stay."

"The vision," Buffy nodded.

She had stayed silent about what Faith made her see. She didn't really understand any of it. It was just a bunch of random images. She first sees Dean and Sam. Then another man, who she thinks is John Winchester. They are fighting against some demon or something. There's fire everywhere.

The next few images are of Sunnydale. Men in robes, a green light, a young girl standing on a tower, and then darkness. After that, it gets even worse. The images overwhelm her and she wakes up in a panic.

"Is there anyway to change it?" Buffy asked.

"You've been through one prophecy, what happened then?"

"It came true, but I still cheated," Buffy smiled.

"As long as you have your brothers, then you won't have to cheat."

The conversation stopped as Missouri's head snapped toward the door. She rolled her eyes and looked at Buffy who had done the same. They both sensed it, though using different abilities.

Someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Buffy stood and using her speed, opened the door quickly, surprising whoever it was. Dean came tumbling in the room; Sam stood behind him, looking sheepish.

"So, visions huh?" Dean asked as he stood. "Wanna talk about those, or the slayer thing first?"

"You two might as well sit down if she's going to explain herself," Missouri sighed. "I'll leave you to talk."

After Missouri left the room, the three were silent, which surprised Buffy. Sam may have knew some information, but she expected Dean to grill her for answers. Maybe he cooled down since the car incident.

"When did it happen?" Sam finally asked.

"In Los Angeles, when I was 15, I was approached by my first Watcher, Merrick."

"And you didn't turn it down?" Dean asked angrily.

"It wasn't something I could turn down," Buffy snapped. "I can see you don't want this for me, but I can't get rid of it."

"You must be pretty powerful to still be going for almost four years?" Sam smiled.

"I wouldn't be here without my friends," Buffy shrugged. "And I need to get back to them, so whatever dear old dad had planned is gonna have to wait."

Buffy watched her brothers look at one another. "You two have been looking at each other way too much when I'm around. Spill, what's going on?"

"When he sent us to get you, he didn't know that you're the slayer," Sam answered. "He did know that the Hellmouth was putting you and Joyce in danger, so he wanted us to take you away from there."

Buffy rose angrily from her chair and paced the room. "He wanted you to take me away from my home, without thinking about how I felt?"

"He thought it was for the best," Dean tried to calm her down. She wasn't having any of it.

"My life is there, my friends, family, even my job, which I never thought I'd say I missed slaying, but I can't leave Sunnydale," Buffy flexed her hands. She needed to slay something.

"You and your friends may have fought against some low level demons, vampires and one or two high level demons, but there are things worse in the world. And considering what can come out of the Hellmouth, you should be happy we got you out of there," Dean countered.

"I know what comes out of the Hellmouth," Buffy glared. "We've closed the Hellmouth before, so don't tell me what can come out of it."

Buffy stalked out of the room as Missouri came walking back in. She didn't need to 'see' that Dean had done something to upset her.

"Ow!" Dean groaned when Missouri hit him.

"You may have been doing this longer, but she's faced things you haven't dreamed of. And to top it all off, your father has decided to join us for dinner."

"Dad's coming?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"He's on his way to meet his daughter and see his boys," Missouri nodded. "But Buffy may need to be restrained."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "She wanted to meet him."

"Yes, she did, but she has a lot of anger toward him, but he knows about it, so hopefully, he's preparing."

"What damage could she do?" Dean asked. Whenever he saw Buffy, he still only saw his younger sister who needed protection.

Missouri gave Dean an answer with another slap and left the room. "You might want to do some more research on slayers for your answer."

----------------------


	7. Daddy Dearest 7

**Daddy Dearest **

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Sam and Dean Winchester find out that they have a younger half-sister they never knew about. After a message from their father telling them she's in danger, they travel to Sunnydale, California, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.

**Spoilers: **Directly after "Hush," this is season 4 for Buffy… And all episodes up until Dead Man's Blood!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

_**Author's Note: Feel free to read 'Taken Away.' It's a side story of Daddy Dearest, focusing mostly on the Scoobies and how they are dealing! Just a one shot!**_

----------------------

Dean wasn't as stupid as most people thought. When Missouri told Sam and himself that Buffy was upset with John, Dean figured out how much pretty quickly. When he had eavesdropped on Buffy and Missouri's conversation, he did it on purpose. He just wanted to know more about his sister.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop on her phone conversation later that night. It was before dinner, which meant before their dad would be showing. He heard Buffy talking to someone, who he found was Willow.

Their was so much anger in her voice and he wondered how he and Sam both missed it whenever they talked about their dad. She made it seem like she wanted to meet him and get to know him, but after hearing her talk, he wasn't sure what would happen.

Dean didn't know much about the slayer, and what he did know turned out to be old news since it seemed that Buffy defied the rules. He didn't know how strong she was, and he didn't know what she fought against.

He made a comment about her fighting against a few high level demons, which he guessed was that Judge person she mentioned before in the diner. He had no clue she actually managed to close the Hellmouth! And he knew to never question Missouri.

She basically told Dean that Buffy may have only been the slayer for about years, but she knew what she was doing and how to do it. Dean made a plan to get to know her, but he hoped he would be able to stop her from going after John.

This was why Dean was sitting next to Buffy when dinner had actually started. He wanted to get to know her and be able to restrain her.

If only he knew that slayers could lift cars…

"Your father should be here soon," Missouri said as she placed the phone back on the receiver.

Dean finally caught the movement. Buffy had tensed at his name.

"Buffy," Dean got her attention. "What would you say was your hardest job?"

She could see he was trying to make up for how he acted earlier and she appreciated it. She smiled as she bit her lip in concentration.

"It was the night of the dance, and I had to fight the Master," she nodded. "He was a master vampire that was trapped underground."

"We're still a little newabout this vampire thing," Sam spoke. "What's the difference between your average vamp and a master?"

"Master vampires are older, stronger," Buffy nodded. "They also have more powers than your run of the mill vamp. The thing about the Master was that a prophecy said that I was to fight him and be killed."

"You obviously killed him and you're here, so you dodged a prophecy," Dean smiled.

"Not exactly," Buffy laughed as she took a sip of her water.

"You can imagine my surprise when I learned that the slayer actually died and then came back to kill the Master," a new voice finished the story. "We're gonna have to talk about not dying when you fight, maybe sit on the sidelines for a while."

Everyone knew that voice, even Buffy, as they all looked at the entrance to the dining room. There stood John Winchester, smiling.

They all knew he was just joking with Buffy about sitting on the sidelines, but for Buffy, it was enough. The glass in her hand shattered from her strength, making the four other occupants in the room look at her.

Buffy didn't know what came over her. She stood from her chair, ready to move toward her 'dad,' when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dean, and he was telling her to think about what she was doing.

Before Dean knew it, he was flat on his ass. Buffy went to John, fury in her eyes. Her hand struck, aiming for his throat. He was ready as he grabbed her arm. He knew he couldn't fight against a slayer, especially his daughter, but he had to try.

"Buffy, just let me explain," John tried to calm her down. He was cut off by her other hand. She had him by the throat with her left as she pull her right hand from his grip.

Nothing Faith had told Buffy about winding up like her affected Buffy as she lifted John off the floor with just her one hand.

This was the man that got her mother killed. That was all the slayer inside Buffy needed. He was a killer, and he had to be stopped. There was no one else in the room right now; just the slayer and its prey.

Buffy resurfaced when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned to see Missouri staring at her. She turned back to John and gasped. She dropped him and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered as she ran from the room.

John stood in his spot, massaging his throat. His daughter had a nice grip; then again, she was the slayer. He looked at Missouri who frowned at him and shook her head. Sam wasn't looking at him, which he expected.

"Dinner's getting cold," Dean finally spoke. And of course, there was Dean who tried to make the best of the situation.

"Warm it up for me, will ya?" John looked at Missouri as he followed after Buffy.

Dean made to follow, but Missouri, with one well place slap, stopped him. "This is not something for you to be involved in right now."

----------------------

Dean didn't know what they talked about, and if anyone asked, he'd deny that he ever wanted to know. He wasn't into the whole emotions thing when they weren't necessary.

When his dad and sister came back downstairs, Sam immediately jumped to meet them. Everything seemed okay, but everything seemed okay when Buffy wanted to meet her dad.

"Everything's fine," Buffy said with her head down.

Things seemed far from fine, but nothing was broken during the rest of dinner,and no one yelled. Even this wasn't normal, but it was better than fighting.

When dinner was done, their dad took Missouri aside to talk, which left the siblings alone.

"You can ask you know," Buffy smiled.

"I didn't want to seem rude," Dean laughed.

"For once," Sam said.

"There was a lot of yelling, all from me and then he explained everything to me," Buffy sighed.

"Everything?"

"As much as he could, anyway," Buffy muttered. "He still has some other stuff he wanted to tell me, but he wanted to say it to all of us."

"So everything's fine now?" Dean asked.

"No, things are still tense, but I won't be going all Faith on him," Buffy said. At their confused looks she added, "Long story about another slayer going crazy and killing humans."

"Of course, that seems very long," Sam nodded.

----------------------

'_Where am I now?' Buffy groaned._

'_Jeez, B, can I get a hello, how ya doin'?' Faith asked._

'_Hello, how ya doin?' Buffy waved._

'_Thanks for trying, but I'm here for something else,' Faith sighed. 'Look around and tell me what you see?'_

_Buffy did. She was in a warehouse, surrounded by sleeping vampires. In the center of the room was a woman tied to a post. She looked dead, but by the looks of it, she was just turned. She would wake sometime soon, and she would feed, along with her new family._

'_I don't get it, it's just a nest of vampires,' Buffy shrugged. 'You want me to slay them, then let me wake up.'_

'_It's more than the vampires,' Faith rolled her eyes. 'They're protecting something; something that John needs to stop the demon.'_

_Buffy looked at Faith, and knew what was coming. 'This is where you give me another vision? You must enjoy this.'_

'_If it means I get to slap you in the head, then I'm all for it,' Faith laughed before bringing her hand up. The slap came just like before._

Buffy woke to find Dean standing above her bed. "Come on sleepy head, dad's got something to explain to us."

"I'll be down in a second."

----------------------

Buffy had visions, yes, but they never came true so quickly. What their dad had to explain was the actions of the demon and his new findings on how to kill it.

"So this has to do with me," Sam nodded. "The demon came for me, just like he came for Max and his family."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Sammy," John said. "Whatever this demon wanted, it involves you, and I'm thinking the reason why Mary and Jess were killed was because they stood in his way."

"And what about me?" Buffy asked. "Why did it come after my mom?"

"I don't know," John shrugged, "Maybe he knew your connection to me and knew you were the slayer."

"He was hoping he could recruit me or something," Buffy nodded.

"And he won't, because I've found a way to kill him."

The explanation was something Buffy hadn't expected. Her vision was coming true. There was a gun, the Colt or something that was made that would kill anything.

'_Would it kill the Judge?' _Buffy had wondered.

What was worse was that the gun, which seemed easy to get, was being held by vampires; in a warehouse.

"I know this," Buffy looked at her family. "I had a vision about this."

"A vision," John laughed. "Does this come with the slayer package, or are you turning out to be like Sam here?"

"The slayer thing," Buffy dismissed it. "So what do we do, because this is what I do and I plan on doing it."

"I was hesitant to bring you along, but after hearing that you were the slayer, it would be a big help. What do you suggest?"

The shift of authority was surprising. Their dad and their sister had started out at odds, mostly because of Buffy, and now, he was letting Buffy take the reigns! Either their dad was losing it, or Buffy was that great of a slayer.

"Well, it's better if we go during the day, they'll be asleep and have no where to go when we start staking them. I don't know where the gun is, so you should go find it. I'm sure their leader is probably protecting it, so be prepared for that. Dean and Sam, when I had the vision, there was a woman that was turned. She probably wasn't the only one captured, so free the humans first, lead them out and then join in the fight."

"And what about you?" Dean asked.

"I'll take care of the vamps."

"You can handle that many?" John asked.

She smiled at their worried faces. After this was over, she was going to have a talk with them about what a slayer really was.

"It's what I was born to do," she shrugged.

----------------------

It was a bit of drive for Buffy. When John told her about the Colt, she thought that the vampires were close by. She was dead wrong.

They had traveled far, but Buffy handled it. She had volunteered to ride with her dad, which surprised everyone. She was still upset about certain things, but she was trying, and that's all anyone asked for.

----------------------

"I've seen better vampire lairs than this," Buffy commented when they started searching for the best entrance into the warehouse.

Her family through hera weird look, and Buffy groaned. "I'm channeling Spike, that's gotta stop."

"Spike?" John asked. "Should we be worried?"

"Be worry-less, because he's aneutered vamp who's a pain in my ass."

They all shared a look that Buffy didn't catch. They were going to have to meet all of Buffy's friends and family; they seemed really interesting.

"Just know that whenever he sees another demon in places shabbier than his, he makes fun of it. And by the looks of this place, I can definitely see him saying something about how these vampires are giving their kind a bad name."

"How about a trip to Sunnydale after this, boys?" John laughed at his sons.

"Oh, a door!" Buffy said happily. She could finally take her anger out on something demonic.

The four made their way to the entrance, carefully looking around them. They got this far, and they weren't about to make a mistake now.

As Buffy opened the warehouse door, she was hit with the smell of death. She hoped she wasn't too late to save the other people that were taken. She didn't need to turn around to know that her family was behind her.

Off to her left was a cage, and Buffy knew that was where the others were being held. To her right was another room, and since the Colt was no where to be seen, it had to be through that door.

Dean and Sam immediately went to the left, and in their haste, Dean accidentally knocked over a glass jar. It shattered, naturally, and the whole family glared at Dean who shrugged.

"They didn't wake up," he whispered.

Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, and nodded toward the second roomfor John. After sending Dean another look, he left.

The vampires were asleep, so Buffy was able to dust three of them very quickly. Now Buffy remembered very clearly that she told Dean that in her vision, a woman was tied to a post and there was a great chance that she had been turned.

That's why Buffy was a little confused and upset when Dean wound up on the ground at Buffy's feet.

"She hit me!" he growled. He probably wasn't prepared for the hard blow is all.

"And you just woke them all up," Buffy snapped as a vampire lunged for her.

"Since we're in nature, it's only natural that I have to catch my breakfast," the vampire smirked at Buffy as he tried to bite her.

She found her stake and quickly dusted him. "If that wasn't the worst line I've ever heard."

She brushed herself off and went to work.

----------------------

It wasn't what John was expecting. He found another room, expecting an all out brawl from the vampire leader. When he opened the door, there was only one vampire, and she definitely wasn't the leader. She didn't even put up a fight because, in all honesty, she looked drugged.

John quickly staked her and found the gun. He backed out of the room slowly, making sure everything seemed alright.

He ran back to his children and was amazed to find Buffy fighting like nothing he's ever seen. He did a quick scan for his sons and found they too were watching Buffy.

They were so caught up by Buffy's grace and skill that no one noticed the leader walking up behind John. With a well placed kick, John went down on one knee and the vampire had him.

----------------------

Buffy was lost in the fight. It was a good lost because she was able to get out all of her aggression on those that deserved it. She was a little disappointed that there was only vampire left, and he was nervous to fight her.

"We cando this the easy way or the hard way," Buffy sighed. The vampire turned to run, but Buffy caught him and staked him. "Running was not one of those choices."

After dusting her hands off, she turned to her dad, but he was being held down by one last vampire.

"You can walk out of here alive when your dad hands over th--," he stopped when he felt the stake penetrate his chest. "Well fu--."

He was dusted.

"So where's this leader at?" Buffy sighed loudly.

"Um, Buffy, that was him," Sam pointed out.

"Oh," Buffy said. "Wasn't much of a leader if his minions outlasted him."

----------------------

Ended abruptly, but the next chapter is the last chapter, so hopefully, all questions will be answered!


	8. Daddy Dearest 8

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters!

Challenge proposed by **littleoldme **off of TtH!

----------------------

**A/N:**_ The first part of the story ends here, but no worries as I'm going to continue it!_

**A/N 2: **_Give major thanks to PyroDeScorpio2 for basically writing the whole last two pages of the fic:)_

----------------------

It was a sort of celebration in the Mosely household the next morning. The Winchesters had arrived safe and sound and though they were all dead tired, they happily ate the breakfast that Missouri had laid out for them.

"So, we find this demon, shoot it and we can move on?" Sam nodded. The gun was in the middle of the table, acting as a center piece of sorts.

"Yea, but we have no idea where this demon is," Dean said. He looked toward his dad, "Or do we?"

"I have an idea, but I think once it finds out we have the Colt, it'll come to us," John nodded.

"Someone should tell Buffy the good news," Sam said. After getting back, she grabbed a few pancakes and headed for one of the guest bedrooms; no one stopped her.

"I'll get her," Dean rose from his chair. He still wanted to bond with his sister, so he would take any initiatives he was allowed.

"Buffy?" Dean asked as he knocked on the door. He heard something in the room, and he threw the door open.

There stood Meg, holding a now unconscious Buffy in her arms. Dean quickly yelled for his dad and Sam.

"You just can't die, can you?" Dean spat when he felt his dad and brother behind him.

"What can I say, you hurt my family, I hurt yours," Meg smiled. "We want to make a trade. The girl for the gun. As much as I'd like to have a slayer on our side, the gun is more important. We've got a little place in Hutchinson, be there in three hours."

"That takes at least four," Sam argued.

"Then you should have left an hour ago, shouldn't you," Meg laughed as she jumped out the open window, Buffy's body in tow.

The three men ran for the window, but Meg or Buffy was no where in sight.

"They know she's the slayer," Dean finally spoke. "And Meg looks alive and healthy, since you know; she was thrown out a building!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam sighed.

The brothers looked at the dad, not enjoying the look on his face. Something told them they weren't going to like what he had to say.

----------------------

It wasn't the best plan John Winchester had come up with, but it was something. Hopefully, it wouldn't get them all killed. Neither one of his boys agreed to it, but they could think of nothing else. This plan was nothing but chance.

"So we're just going to outrun her and hope she doesn't realize that the gun is a fake when we give it to her?" Dean asked as they sped down the road in the Impala. "And then, on top of that, you want her to eventually realize that the gun is a fake and then lead her into a trap? And Buffy's just going to kill her after that?"

"We can't kill her," Sam said from the backseat.

"After everything she's done, you're telling me you don't want to kill this bitch?" Dean glared at his brother through the rearview mirror. He looked to his dad for support, but he was quiet; too quiet.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Meg is possessed Dean," his dad finally spoke. "Only thing is, if we were to exorcise her, then she'd still die from that fall in Chicago. The demon inside of her is the only thing keeping her body moving."

"Great, so no matter what we do, the real Meg is going to die?"

"Nobody said being a Winchester was fun," Sam muttered as he stared out the window.

----------------------

"Wake up, sunshine," a female voice stirred Buffy to consciousness.

As Buffy opened her eyes, she wondered if anyone had gotten the number of the truck that hit her.

"Oh, it's you," Buffy said as she eyed the truck. "I knew when you appeared in my room that you were nothing but trouble, Meg."

Meg grabbed her heart and tried to look shocked. "And after that nice conversation we had. I thought we could be friends."

"Well when the first words out of your mouth are 'Hi, I'm Meg, the girl who wants to make your family bleed,' then I kinda knew you weren't good."

"You cut me deep," Meg said as she pulled out a large knife. "Course, if your family doesn't bring me what I want soon, then I'll have to cut you."

Buffy looked at her surroundings; yep, definitely another warehouse. "What's up with you guys and your warehouses? What happened to the large, looming mansions?"

Buffy was rewarded with an uppercut that had her chair falling backward.

"Just like Dean," Meg chuckled. "I might bleed him first just to hear some of his quips.

"What do you want?" Buffy hissed as Meg placed her upright.

"Just a little trade; you for a gun we've been trying to locate," Meg shrugged.

"We?"

Meg glared at Buffy and slapped her across the face. "Don't think I can't see what you're trying to do."

'_There goes that plan,' _Buffy told herself. She had hoped to get as much information from Meg as possible, and there was the stalling that could be gained.

"And there they are now," Meg turned to the front of the warehouse. She could hear John pulling up. "Let's get this started."

----------------------

Dean cut the engine as soon as they found the warehouse. This definitely had to be it.

"Alright, you two know the deal," John sighed. "Come around the back way after I lead her away from Buffy."

"And what happens if she catches you before we get Buffy free?" Sam asked from the back.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," John answered as he got out of the car.

----------------------

Buffy was hoping it wasn't them; she even wished it was just more friends of Meg coming to see the defeat of the slayer, but she was wrong. Her dad did come for her. After the progress they had made, Buffy didn't want him to come; she wanted him to live.

"I was hoping you would show up," Meg smiled.

"You knew I would," John glared. He looked toward Buffy and offered a small smile.

"Yes, you humans go have that weakness, don't you," she said as he held out her hand. "The Colt, please."

----------------------

All Buffy could do was glare at her brothers as they untied her chair and stood her up. "I can't believe you let him do that."

"It was his plan, Buffy," Dean defended. "You may not like it, but it worked."

Buffy turned to Sam, hoping that he sided with her. He wouldn't look at her, so she turned in the direction Meg ran off at their father and chased after them; her brothers right behind her.

"I don't get what the plan is," Buffy said as she slowed down a little for her brothers to catch up.

"He's leading her into a trap," Sam finally spoke.

"One that doesn't appear to be working," Buffy snapped as they saw Meg standing over their dad, clutching his side.

----------------------

"Did you really think I wouldn't see this?" Meg laughed as she held the gun in front of John's face. "This can't kill me; it's not the Colt, but I'm sure it would do a number on you."

She raised the gun, but never got the chance to pull the trigger as she was tackled by a blonde blur. He thought it was Dean, but when John looked to see who Meg was really struggling with, he was surprised.

Buffy dove to save him…

"You alright?" Dean asked as he held his hand out.

John took Dean's hand and lifted himself off the ground. "Better late than never."

"You guys were saying something about a trap?" Buffy yelled as she ducked Meg's fist and did an uppercut putting her on her back.

"It's not really a trap when I know what it is," Meg laughed as she pointed to an open room a few feet away. "You're not getting me to that circle."

"Wanna bet?" asked Buffy as she kicked her.

Buffy's hard kick landed on Meg's gut, making her fly in the air. Skidding against the ground, cuts marred Meg's skin. She looked up at Buffy, a nasty piece of glass had cut her brow but now it was magically disappearing.

"That hurt!"

Meg did a push up motion, getting to her feet she easily blocked another attempt to get her in the circle. She grabbed Buffy's arm, twisted, and grinned when the satisfying crack resounded in the small area.

"Ah, music to my ears, baby."

"Here's mine," said Buffy through pain clenched teeth as she bent forward. Curling her leg she brought her heel up to connect with Meg's head. Her grip loosened and Meg faltered slightly.

"You're starting to get on my last nerve little girl."

Buffy got the air knocked out of her as Meg kicked her full on the chest. Buffy skidded right into the circle. Getting up, Buffy moved forward then frowned when not being able to move. Seeing the confused look on the girl, Meg doubled over in laughter.

"Caught in your own trap. Don't suppose you remember the whole demon Slayer thing."

"Crap!" Buffy pounded against the invisible force. "Dean! Sam!"

Meg turned on the brothers.

"I almost forgot about you." She frowned when not seeing John. "Aww, Daddy leave you again? It's becoming a habit."

"Well, we never see yours around," commented Dean. "So bite me."

"Hmm... Maybe later."

Sam and Dean both raised their guns at the same time and Meg dodged to the side. Shot after shot but she was one step ahead. Sam was the first one out of ammo and Meg eagerly grabbed him and used him as a shield.

"LET HIM GO," bellowed Dean, gun raised, but finger not on the trigger.

"Hmm, sorry. I've got my bargaining chip. Hey Sam... Miss me baby?"

"Go to hell," said Sam through gritted teeth as he fought her.

"Heh, you first," she tossed Sam forward, right into Dean. Both boys were down and she turned to go back to Buffy but stopped as a gun clicked behind her. She turned, eyes almost twinkling as she glanced at the older Winchester.

"The real one, I take it."

John grinned and Meg took evasive action. No way in hell was she dying. She used all her strength and wrestled the gun free from John's hand as a shot rang out. Meg grinned as she pulled the trigger again, however, she was shot by some rock salt behind her and it jarred her forward, knocking her and the elder Winchester to the ground, the gun sliding into a pile of junk.

Meg scrambled but John grabbed her by the ankle, she kicked him square in the face but as he fell back Dean and Sam rushed forward, each took an arm and lifted her up in the air. She kicked, but it wasn't enough as they tossed her into the circle. She yelled as her power drained and after she landed a smug little blonde girl was leaning over her.

"Say goodnight, Bitch."

Buffy punched Meg in the face then reeled her hand back.

"Ow, ow, ow, no powers here guys. Ow, ow, ow."

Dean chuckled.

"Y'know, one of those in her room would keep her in at night."

"Dean Winchester, don't you even think about it," said Buffy. "Now get me out of here!"

----------------------

The End… For Now!


	9. Taken Away 1

**Taken Away**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **How ever did the Scoobies manage to stop Faith without the help of their slayer?

**Spoilers: **Directly after "This Year's Girl," this is season 4 for Buffy…

----------------------

**Author's Note: **I decided to give you a few quick phone conversations between the Scooby gang and Buffy before I start with the real drama stuff coming soon!

----------------------

It had been two months since she left them. One month of Willow without her best friend. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it without her, but Xander had been there for her. The rest of the Scoobies too, even Spike of all people had helped her.

When Buffy first left them, Willow didn't know what to do. She wanted to be angry at her, and especially angry at Dean and Sam Winchester. How dare they take Buffy away from her friends and family! But that's when Willow realized, Dean and Sam were Buffy's family now. They were her half brothers, and she couldn't stop them if they came for her.

And she couldn't stay angry with Buffy for wanting to go with them. After having her mother die at an unknown demon's hands, who wouldn't want to get away from their current life.

Willow was hoping Buffy would come back. She just had to.

Slaying on the Hellmouth still had to be done, and the Scoobies had tried their best. Their first plan of action was to play the distraction game and catch the vampires off guard. That soon failed as more vampires started attacking, and the demons were smarter.

Riley could only use his unit so much before they were called away on other assignments, so Spike was forced to help. They didn't have to use much force since he discovered that even with his chip, he could attack evil. That was good for him, but very irritating to the Scoobies. He always wanted to go slaying.

With Spike taking up most of the slaying, the Scoobies had time to enjoy what was left of their normal lives.

Xander was jumping from job to job, all the while keeping Anya happy. Though it was a rule, more like a law, that Anya was not to discuss why she was always happy. There were only so many orgasm talks Willow and the others could take.

Giles had thrown himself into his demon texts. While it wasn't the normal life people were used to, reading those books put Giles at ease. Willow had a sneaking suspicion that he only read those books to find some impending apocalypse to bring Buffy back.

Willow, after having found another witch like herself, began studying magic more and more. The connection she had with Tara was unbelievable, and they were both growing more powerful. She also thought there was something more to their friendship, but she wasn't sure about that yet.

"Willow, we're Bronzing it tonight, let's go," Xander threw her dorm room open. Anya stood behind him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, let's spend our time in a loud, crowded teen club where we'll probably be the oldest ones there," she nodded.

As a person who was over 1,000 years old, Anya just didn't know when and when not to speak, but Xander seemed to love her anyway, so Willow did too.

Willow nodded as she picked up her phone. "Just let me call Tara and see if she wants to go."

She waited to hear if she had any messages, hoping Buffy would have called, but heard nothing. With a quick confirmation, the Scoobies were off to get Tara and party the night away.

----------------------

"How do you think she's doing?" Willow finally asked when everyone settled in.

"With how our little slayer operates," Xander rubbed his hands together, "She's probably enjoying her time off."

"Thi-is is what she wanted," Tara reminded Willow. "She's getting to kn-know her family and she's happy."

"By the way she acted, I'd say she wants to get even with her dad," Anya pointed out.

"Ahn," Xander chided. "We already discussed this, Buffy isn't going to kill John Winchester."

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Anya said angrily. "The way she acted after Joyce died. She hates that man and I bet you there's a vengeance demon probably following her trail of anger right now."

"Even if Buffy was angry at him, she would know better than to wish vengeance on him," Willow countered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Xander smiled weakly. "There were plenty of times when I wished things on my deadbeat parents."

"I'm sure there's a, a spell we can use to f-find her and make sure she's okay," Tara suggested.

"As much as I would love to do that, we've got problems of our own," Willow sighed. "I don't want to take Buffy away from bonding with her family if we can handle things using Spike or Riley."

"Yea because you know how much Spike likes dealing with evil cyborg demon guy," Xander snorted.

After hearing from Riley about how a creature from the Initiative escaped, they thought their normal lives would be over. Luckily, Riley and his team owned up to their blunder and now they were looking for the creature.

They knew it wasn't going to work like that, so they helped whenever they could. Their search wasn't really going that well and more eviscerated humans were being found.

"Can this year get any worse?" Xander groaned.

"Xander!" Willow hissed as she kicked him under the table. "Murphy's Law!"

"You don't really believe that always happens do you?" Xander rolled his eyes. He looked toward the entrance of the Bronze and cussed loudly. "Look what evil brought in."

All the heads swiveled around and Willow, too, cursed.

"How come no one told us that Faith woke up from her coma?" Willow looked nervously to her friends. "We should probably get with the moving now."

"What are we supposed to do?" Xander asked. "We kinda need a slayer to take the slayer."

Willow was already on her phone, knowing Buffy wouldn't pick up, but knowing she'd get the message that Faith was back in town.

"Buffy, Faith is awake and she's here. We don't know what to do. Her with the slayer strength and us… with us. Call back soon, or being here in person would be just as great!"

The four made it out the back door before Faith could notice them and were on their way to Giles' place for help on his threat that Willow continuously blamed on Xander.

"Maybe next time you'll remember Murphy's Law," Willow glared.

----------------------

I know, I took the side story and posted it here… There should be a few more of these coming, though! Buffy and her brothers talk to Willow next chapter!


	10. Taken Away 2

Taken Away 

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Directly after "This Year's Girl," this is season 4 for Buffy…

**Author's Note: **Um, last of the Taken Away arc. I just wanted to get Faith in the story and then a way to get Buffy back to Sunnydale. Next chapter starts another arc, which is a surprise that is obvious at the end of this chapter.

**Author's Note 2: **Be aware that I'm pushing the finale of season 4 up from May of 2000 to March of 2000.

----------------------

**March 14, 2000**

Buffy was a bad friend.

'_And a bad sister,' _Dean's voice rang in her ears.

Buffy groaned as she dropped her head on the diner table. Repeatedly.

"Bad Buffy, bad Buffy," the eighteen year old whined.

The three Winchester men stared at one another before looking at Buffy, who was still, banging her head against the table.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Dean placed his hand on hers.

Buffy snatched her hand away from Dean's. She raised her head, a glare forming and currently being sent to Dean.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"You told me I was a bad sister, after I already told myself I was a bad friend. This is all your fault, Dean Winchester," she pointed.

"Buff," Sam, who was sitting in the booth next to her, put his arm around her. "Dean didn't mean it like that, he was just being overprotective."

John smiled as his daughter placed her on head Sam's shoulder. She hadn't been with her brothers for more than three months and they were acting like they knew her all their lives.

"Yea, and maybe I wouldn't have to be so overprotective if you would cover up sometimes," Dean pointed his hand to Buffy's choice of attire.

John couldn't help but agree. He knew Buffy could take care of herself, hell, she could beat Sam, Dean and himself, but the dad in him couldn't help but worry about her when men looked at her because of how she was dressed.

"So I probably shouldn't wear that micro mini around you then, huh?" she smirked at her Dean's open mouth.

"She's kidding, Dean," John reassured his son. He _hoped _she was kidding.

"Buffy, you aren't a bad friend," Sam got back to the subject. "And you aren't a bad sister."

"I thought I was going to be back with my friends, but here I am. They're dealing with Faith, and I can't help them. And it's all because my phone broke and I didn't get the message until after everything probably already went down. There's no telling what she did to them."

"Who is Faith exactly?" John asked. When Buffy finally got the message, she didn't really tell them. She just went off patrolling and came back three hours later covered in blood.

"Psycho slut slayer," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Remember at Missouri's when I said she went crazy and killed people? Yea, that's her."

"And this is the slayer that was called after you died?" Dean asked. It was still a little unbelievable that she died.

"No," Buffy shook her head. "Kendra came after, but she was killed by a vampire. Faith was called after that. She came to Sunnydale, a master vampire hot on her heels."

"Kakistos," John nodded. At the look from his three children, he shrugged. "I remember getting word of a powerful vampire crossing the country, going after someone. That I'd recognize him because of his face, hands and feet."

"That was him," Buffy nodded. "He was so old that his face was permanently deformed. His hands and feet went right with 'em. Anyway, basically, we killed him and everything was great, or so I thought."

"I guess I'm to blame too for what happened. I had friends and family that loved me, and Faith; well Faith thought she was alone. We tried to include her, but I guess we didn't do as well as we thought we did."

"One night, Faith and I were patrolling. We were in an alley and someone jumped out. We both thought it was a vampire, but with Faith being closer, she staked him. I realized a second before she did he was human."

"She killed him, didn't she?" Sam sighed.

"Yea," Buffy looked down. "And she disposed of the body and acted like she didn't care. She tried to put the blame on me when the police found the body and our Watcher's got suspicious."

"Please tell me you took care of this bitch?" Dean asked.

"Yea, in a way," Buffy spoke in a low voice. "She aligned herself with the mayor and--"

"Your mayor was evil?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yea, something about him becoming a true demon. Meaning he'd become this big snake and attack the town. It was a thing," Buffy dismissed it.

She went on to tell them about Faith doing the mayor's dirty deeds, and the Scoobies stopping her most of the time. She was able to get through talking about Angel getting poisoned by Faith. She wanted to leave the part about Angel being a vampire, but she knew that if she wanted to be truthful with her vampire, then she had to tell them the truth. They were all upset about her dating a vampire, even when she told them he had a soul. Which lead to John exclaiming the only known ensouled vampire was Angelus, which got them all riled up again. She was barely able to get through the story, mostly because after talking about Faith getting away she told them that she made Angel drink from her.

That did not go over so well.

"We're gonna have words with this sonofabitch," Dean muttered.

"Not possible," Buffy said sadly. "He left town after the mayor thing went down."

There was a silence at the table as the three Winchester's digested all the information. John knew the life of a slayer was dangerous, but he never thought his own daughter would have been called. Sam knew he was special, the demon made sure of that, but he wasn't quite sure if he was handling it so well. But now seeing that his little sister had a destiny as well, he knew he wasn't alone, though it's not something he wanted for her. Dean wasn't taking the news so well, on the inside. Sure, on the outside he looked calm, but on the inside, the news only made him want to protect Buffy even more.

"So anyway," Buffy continued, "She woke up from the coma and my friends tried to warn me, but every time I call no one picks up. The only thing that has me not going straight home is that Willow just recently changed her voicemail message, so that means she had the time to change something small in her life, which means Faith has either been taken care of or she's no longer there."

"And you got all of that from Willow changing her voicemail?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Buffy nodded. "Three weeks ago, her voicemail was different than it is now. Willow wouldn't change it if Faith was busy going after them."

"I'm sure they're fine, Buff," Sam tried to cheer her up. "From what you told us about your friends, they can handle themselves."

"Faith is a killer. They can handle vampires and demons, but not a human who ignores her conscience and kills freely."

The cushioned booth started to vibrate by hers and Sam's legs. She looked down and saw her phone was vibrating. The caller ID read Willow. She snatched the phone up and put it to her ear.

"Willow!" she practically shrieked. "I'm so sorry for not getting back. There was a spirit thing and then another spirit thing and yea, bad things happened. Are you alright, Faith didn't do anything to you guys, did she?"

"Buffy!" Willow tried to get her friend to calm down. "Everything is fine, but someone needs to talk to you."

"Is it Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Not exactly," Willow answered, nervous.

There was a pause, and Buffy heard the phone being passed to someone else. Whoever it was, Buffy could hear speaking that she didn't want to talk, but going up against Willow's resolve face meant the person lost, naturally.

"Hello?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, B," Faith's voice came through loud and clear.

----------------------

When Buffy had heard the rogue slayers voice, she had gripped the table to the point of breaking it. Sam had to take her phone away from her and speak to Faith. He was clearly siding with Buffy during the conservation, but he listened to what she had to say. She woke up in the hospital, and she had wanted revenge.

That night when she went to the Bronze, she had plans on going after the Scoobies to get to Buffy. But something happened that night.

Angel.

He had kept tabs on Faith, knowing that she would eventually wake up. He was alerted and drove to Sunnydale that night. It was a fight that Scoobies didn't miss, but it turned into something else. Faith fought Angel, but in the end, she pleaded with him to kill her. Angel didn't do it.

Buffy wasn't exactly ecstatic to hear the news, but if Faith had truly wanted help, she was happy she got it. But she had wondered about why she wasn't in jail.

"Angel pulled some strings," Faith told Sam when Buffy asked the question. "I'm going to prison, but after everything in Sunnydale is dealt with. And that's going to happen soon."

Buffy was confused about that. Apparently the government decided to play God with demons and a creation of theirs got free. Since Buffy wouldn't be there in time to deal with the threat, then Faith would have to stand in.

"Tell B not to worry. After this, I'll be in prison."

"People can change Buffy," John shrugged when Sam handed her phone back.

"I guess," she muttered. "I hope whatever is going on back home they can handle."

----------------------

**March 28, 2000**

'_You think you know who you are, what's to come? You haven't even begun.'_

Buffy rolled her eyes at the voice. Once again, Faith was in her dream.

'_I thought being out of coma would keep you out of my dreams,' _Buffy turned to look at her. She waited for a comeback, but the dark-haired slayer said nothing, she just stared at her. Buffy had a feeling that, even though this was clearly Faith's body, her mind was taking a little nap as someone else took control. But, can someone who is sleeping, be sleeping in their dream? Not wanting to confuse herself anymore, Buffy focused on the Faith in front of her.

'_What's going on, Faith?' _Buffy asked her. It was then that she took in the scene around her. There were men, dressed in brown robes. It looked like they were doing a spell or something. This place was old. She looked at the walls, the ceiling and the floor. She was in the past.

'_This is where it began,' _Faith's eyes looked at the men, monks.

'_Where what began?' _Buffy started growing frustrated.

Faith turned to look at Buffy once more and uttered one word.

'_Dawn.'_

"Wake up, Buffy," Dean nudged his sister. He was getting worried about her.

"What's wrong?" she sat up in her bed. Dean, Sam and their dad were standing around the bed, in various degrees of worry. She gave them a confused look before feeling something wet on her cheek. Bringing a hand to her face, Buffy felt tears.

"Some dream," John commented.

She smiled softly. "Yea, I had a dream about Dawn. I did leave her suddenly with Giles, I guess I just miss her."

----------------------

Next arc is "**The Winchester Connection**." Stay tuned, gentle readers.


	11. The Winchester Connection 1

**The Winchester Connection**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Goes AU for Buffy season 5, but the plot kinda remains the same.

**A/N: **The Supernatural timeline, if anyone is confused was pushed back to fit this story. So, this arc takes place during season 2 for Supernatural.

**A/N 2: **Ages for those wondering, Dawn 14, Buffy, 19, Sam 23, and Dean 27.

----------------------

**September, 2000**

_I'm only writing in this diary because I was left alone with nothing to do. No offense to you diary, but you just didn't seem all that interesting when I got you at first. Dean only gave you to me so that I would stay out of trouble. He's so overprotective, and he's not ever my real brother, but he treats me like his real sister and gives me things. So, I can deal._

_I didn't know it was possible to have two towns so close together that were both boring. It should be a law that if one town is boring, then the next closest one should be full of fun things to do or something. It would make everyone happy. Of course, that would never happen, unless I became the President or something, but I don't see that happening any time soon. At all. Ever._

_But I did this boring town did mean being away from Sunnydale, which meant being away from Buffy, so that's a plus. I was supposed to be spending some time with my brothers, and yea, I know said Dean wasn't my real brother, and he isn't, by blood. When mom died, it wasn't that hard to get Hank to give up custody of me. After that, John adopted me, so that made me family in every way but blood._

_Back to the story, the three of us were supposed to be hanging out, but we were deterred from having fun when a case came up. That's why I'm writing in this diary. They didn't want me involved with this, even though I can totally handle myself. They don't think I can learn how to defend myself, but I can. It may not be by slayer strength or anything like that, but I can fight. And I think I will show them how. I'll be back, diary, after I show them I can handle this!_

----------------------

"What were you thinking Dawn?" Dean practically screamed at the fourteen year old.

"I wasn't--" she started.

"That's right, you weren't thinking. We told you to stay at motel, Dawn!"

"And I said I was sorry! I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry that Sam got hurt!" her eyes began to water. She hadn't planned on Sam getting hurt; she just wanted to see how they worked. Dean saw the tears in her eyes and sighed. Wiping his hand over his face, he calmed down.

"Don't worry about, just don't do it again. Sam usually gets hurt anyway."

Dawn nodded and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Can we not tell Buffy about this?"

"That won't work," Dean stared her down. And it was true. Sam was the same way when they were younger, so Dean had built up immunity to it. The look didn't affect Buffy either. Sam and their dad, on the other hand was a different story. Sam wanted to be the favorite big brother, and Dawn used her puppy eyes on him way too many times. Their dad treated Dawn the same way he had treated Sam. He didn't want Dawn hunting, so to keep her from completely hating him, he spoiled her. Though, he did it in secret so that Buffy wouldn't know about it. Too bad she did.

"But if she finds out then I'll be grounded until I'm 30!"

"It won't last that long," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Ulrich, you can see your brother now."

Dean nodded toward the nurse and told Dawn that he'd be right back. She nodded as he walked off toward Sam's room, limping slightly. Yea, that was her fault too. She thought that if she hid in the bushes that she could just watch them. But no, she was found, Sam was hurt and Dean was angry. Buffy was going to kill her.

Dawn stood from her chair and stretched. She figured that Dean would take a while with Sam and decided to explore the hospital. But this hospital was like every other hospital. There was nothing she could do to find some fun because everything was basically off-limits. She went down many floors, until she made it to the basement, or at least, the lowest level that a person who wasn't hospital personnel could go.

"Psych ward," Dawn muttered when she saw the sign. She decided this was not the place she wanted to be and turned around. She let out a yelp when she came face to face with a man, whose state of dress let Dawn know that he was patient here. The woman standing with the man, a nurse, apologized and tried to get the man walking again, but he was frozen in place as he continued stared at Dawn.

"You don't belong here," he hissed as he glared at her. "You aren't wanted here, you need to go back."

"Walter, we need to get you to bed," the nurse spoke calmly to the man. She managed to drag him away and left Dawn standing there, a little bit shaken. Coming to her senses, she left the bottom floor in a hurry.

"I wanted to find something to eat," Dawn mumbled when Dean questioned her about where she was.

"Sam's all good to go," Dean told her. "And when we get back, we're gonna have to talk some ground rules that I thought you knew about."

----------------------

_So, diary, I could not handle it. I followed them, but got caught. Even then, I thought that maybe if I fought back, then they'd treat me like an adult. But no, Sam got hurt because of me. So now, no one will let me do anything anymore. When we came back from the hospital, Dean called Buffy. I am grounded, and so now, I have no life. And as it turned out, Buffy knew that Willow and Tara were teaching me some Wicca things, and that our dad was teaching me a little self defense whenever he came town. She even knew that Anya was telling me stories about her demon days! Stupid slayer powers. So basically, I can't do any of that anymore. Even worse, Dean grounded me too. He considered locking me in the motel room whenever I went with them on a trip._

_But something happened at the hospital tonight. I found the psych ward and some guy started telling me that I wasn't real and that I didn't belong here. I mean, clearly he was crazy, but what he said, it worried me. I didn't tell Dean because I don't think it's that big a deal and since we weren't even in Sunnydale when it happened anyway._

_Dean's glaring at me because he wants to sleep and I have the light on, so talk to you later diary!_

----------------------

**End**

My original idea was to write "The Winchester Connection" as Dawn writing in her diary, but I figured that nothing but italics would drive everyone crazy. So, I decided that the first and last part of the chapters would be Dawn's diary, while the middle is the actual story. And don't worry, chapters will be longer, this was a prologue of sorts… Or is interlude?


	12. The Winchester Connection 2

**The Winchester Connection**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Goes AU for Buffy season 5, but the plot kinda remains the same.

**A/N: **AU season 2 for Supernatural

**A/N 2: **For their ages, see previous chapter.

----------------------

_A part of the punishment, that is still going on may I add, is that I get to listen to everyone talk about patrolling, but I can't go. So this basically means, I can sit there and listen to Buffy and her friends talk strategy, but then they leave and I stay. Even worse now, I have to work. Before we found out about our real dad, Buffy just left me with mom in the house. But now, I have to salt the windows and the doors to make sure nothing gets in. If that's not enough, I have babysitters! But it's Anya and Xander, so that's cool._

_I hear the door opening, so they must be back. Hooray for the good guys._

----------------------

Dawn closed her diary, put in her drawer and walked from her room. She could hear many voices coming from the living room, mainly Dean who seemed to be yelling. Dawn figured he was yelling at Sam since that was just how their relationship worked. The same could be said about her relationship with Buffy, but they never got physical. Well, maybe if Buffy wasn't a slayer, then they would have a fight, more of a cat fight rather than a slayer fight.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and rolled her eyes at the scene. Dean was, in fact yelling at Sam who was lying on the couch, hand covering his eyes. Buffy was standing off to the side, watching Dean scream at Sam. Xander and Anya must have left before she came down the stairs.

"Something wrong?"

"That's an understatement," Dean answered without taking his eyes off Sam.

"Your brother is an idiot."

"Dean, it could have happened to anyone," Buffy defended Sam.

"He still should have known better than to get in the way of that th—whatever that thing was!"

"Dean, I'm fine, just stop yelling."

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Buffy moved to sit on the couch with him. He gave her room, and groaned as he did so.

"Yea, just a little noisy."

"Probably a concussion or something," Dean shook his head.

"Dean, let it go, alright."

"Let what go?" Dawn stepped closer. She stood beside Dean. "What happened to Sam?"

"We were patrolling," Buffy answered. At Dean's glare, she corrected herself. "Fine, I was patrolling, Dean and Sam were hunting. I don't know why you don't like the word patrol."

"Anyway, we found this demon," he still had trouble with the fact that Sunnydale attracted demons rather than angry spirits. "Ugliest sonuvabitch I've ever seen."

"He had this gun like thing, except it shot some wicked looking ball of light. It hit Sam and it had enough force to send him flying."

"The trash inside that dumpster broke my fall, you know," Sam reminded him. He still hadn't uncovered his eyes.

"You're on Dawn duty for the next week."

"Dean, did you just ground me?" the hand finally came off.

"You bet your ass I did," Dean smirked.

"I can watch myself," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"No, you can't," all three siblings voiced.

"Fine, have three people baby sit me, the fourteen year old who id old enough to baby sit actual babies!"

"I thought you didn't mind when Xander babysat you," Dean smirked at her.

"Well, that's different."

She realized she backed herself in a corner when her three siblings all shared the same smirk. It was no secret among these three that she was crushing heavily on Xander, but that didn't give them the right to use it against her.

"I'm going to bed," she turned swiftly on her heel and went right back upstairs.

"Okay, how about we all get some sleep and then we can tell Giles about this tomorrow to see if that blast did anything?" Buffy looked to her two brothers.

"Yea, and then hunt for it since you let it get away," Dean gave her look.

"Excuse me for caring about our brother, it seemed like someone had to do it!"

"I'm fine," Sam sighed. Really, how many times did it take?

----------------------

Dawn did have to admit that having Giles owning the Magic Shop was very beneficial for just about everyone in the Scooby Gang, including herself. For Giles, it was his way of moving on from being a librarian and not being Buffy's active Watcher. For Anya, it was having a job and making money. For Xander, it was seeing Anya happy and him working on his construction in the backroom. For Buffy, it was being able to practice her slayerness in the back. For Willow and Tara, it was being able to be surrounded by the spells and get stronger, because being a witch was much cooler than being a slayer. For Dawn, it was being able to look at all of Giles' books and helping with research when Buffy wasn't looking. Dean didn't consider himself apart of the group because he thought the name Scooby was lame. He wouldn't let Sam join for the very same reason.

"I think I found something," Dawn told Giles, who was busy helping a customer.

"I found something, too," Buffy surprised her sister as she walked out the backroom after a session with Dean and Sam. "My fourteen year old sister doing research."

"I can handle it, Buffy," Dawn rolled her eyes. And that was true, although, there was that one book she read that dealt with mating rituals. There were some explicit visuals in that one that gave her nightmares.

"Don't worry, Buffy," Giles reassured her. He had made another sale and walked over to Dawn to look at the page she had read. "This book is harmless."

"Need I remind you of Xander and his incident with causing fire just by reading a word out loud?" Buffy's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, yes, there is that, but the book was a magic one," Giles shot back.

"Fine," Buffy gave up, causing Dawn to smile.

"'Fine' what?" Dean's voice came from behind Buffy.

"Fine that Dawn's allowed to research from the safe books," Buffy turned around to answer him.

"And who said she could do that?" Dean asked.

"It was a group decision, you just weren't part of it," Sam answered as he too walked out of the backroom.

"Everyone was in on this? Why not us?" Dean glared at his brother.

"Because we knew you'd freak, like you're doing right now," Dawn pointed out.

"Children, please, we have other matters to discuss, like last nights attack," Giles gave an insufferable sigh. It was bad enough when he only dealt with Buffy. But then, Dawn got old enough as well and he barely held it together with the two of them, but now, there were four. He could see that Buffy's attitude was not a Summers' trait, but a Winchester one. Dawn must have just rubbed off Buffy, then.

"The blast that hit Sam, it would appear, was harmless," Giles continued. He could see the collective sigh of relief from the four. "This demon is related to another demon, the Toth demon. Had a blast from one of them hit Sam, then he would be split in two."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked. "I mean, yea, he'd more annoying, but that's an extra hunter."

"True, but the two Sam's wouldn't think that way. They'd attack one another, thinking that the other was an imposter. Killing one would kill the other."

"An easy way to get rid of the good guys," Buffy spoke softly.

"We're getting that thing tonight," Dean said, his voice angry. "Who knows if he brought one of those Toth things with him."

"Tell 'em about the war, Giles!" Dawn said excitedly. "Which, once again, I found out about, by myself."

"Oh yes," Giles read the passage again. "The two demons are not on, what you might say as, friendly terms. The demon you encountered last night, a Ra demon, its kind wanted the power of the Toth demon."

"Lemme guess," Dean took over. "Toth demons didn't want to hand it over, so Ra demons started a war. And now, whenever they see one another, they fight?"

"Uh, right," Giles nodded. "But it's more complicated than that. There's a history between them."

"What Giles is trying to say, is no, we won't see a Toth demon tonight," Buffy smiled.

"You two suck at being Watcher's, by the way," Dawn rolled her yes.

"That's why we have you now, right?" Dean asked as walked over to her chair. She stood up as he came closer, getting tensed and ready to take action.

"Dean, stay away from me."

"What's wrong, Dawnie? You don't want to hug your brother?"

"Not when he's going to tickle me!" she ran around the table, as he gave chase. "Giles, save me!"

"Don't worry, Giles. This'll be over in a few minutes. All it takes is for Dawn to start fighting back and then Dean gets all sad and walks away," Buffy smiled at her mentor.

"Of course," he said, but he wasn't paying attention as he was busying cleaning his glasses.

----------------------

Later that night, Buffy and Dean went out searching for the demon, while Sam stayed behind and watched Dawn. They both argued, but in the end, Dean won out and Buffy had to agree. Sam was still a little sore and Dawn needed a babysitter, so why not her brother?

"We could break out on our own, you know?" Dawn nodded as Sam popped a pop tart in the microwave. She spun around in her chair as he pressed start.

"What do you mean?" he turned to look at her.

"You and me? We can form our own team and kick some serious butt," she explained. "A little brother and sister team or something. The Psychic and Witch Wonders!"

Sam laughed as the microwave beeped. "Wait, 'Witch Wonder'?"

"I-I-I mean, if I were still learning," her eyes grew wide. "Is that the doorbell? I'll go answer it."

Jumping from the chair Dawn bolted from the kitchen. She didn't mean to slip up like that, especially around her family. She should have known better. Dawn had only made it as far as the foyer when Sam caught up to her.

"I thought we agreed Willow and Tara wouldn't be teaching you anymore."

"_We_ didn't agree on anything," she fired back. "And they aren't teaching me, I just found a couple of books."

"You're teaching yourself?" his jaw dropped. "Dawn, you know how dangerous witchcraft is, let alone how dad is going to react to it."

"He's not my dad!" she yelled. "Just because he adopted me doesn't make him my blood!"

"Dawn--"

Holding her hand up to silence him, Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I just hate feeling useless in a family of hunters. John is some top shot hunter and Dean's right behind him. Buffy's the slayer and you're a hunter who had psychic abilities. And what am I, Sam?"

Sam reached out and pulled Dawn toward him. She hugged him back as he spoke, "You're everything the rest of us wanted but could never have, a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life, and it's too late anyway. I may not be all with the slayer having abilities or training like the rest of you, but I can fight! And I'm really good with magic, Sam."

"It's dangerous, Dawn," he shook his head as he pulled out of the hug. He wasn't giving in on this. "And I have to tell Buffy about this."

"Can't I just give my stuff to you and we won't have to tell anyone?" she smiled brightly. She knew she had him when he averted his gaze and sighed. She squealed her thanks as she jumped back in his arms. "I'll go get it right now and you can dump them somewhere. But you might want to keep one about psychic abilities."

"Why?" he asked as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm not stupid, Sammy," she rolled her eyes. "I know you're working with Willow and Tara on your psychic stuff."

"You know everything that goes on around here, don't you?" he smiled.

"Those who can't slay, eavesdrop," she shrugged.

----------------------

The night had been pretty much uneventful as Buffy and Dean searched for the Ra demon. They started with a few of the cemeteries, but only found a nest of vampires that Buffy quickly got rid of. Dean had not been happy with that; he wanted a piece of the action, too. They argued the rest of the way, with Buffy calling Dean a crybaby and Dean threatening to harm any future boyfriends just to anger her.

"Like you did to Riley?" After going with her brothers to find their dad and having so many adventures, her relationship with Riley fizzled out. And then, after finding out that he was with the Initiative, Dean took it upon himself to knock Riley on his ass.

"He had that one coming," he reminded her.

After the arguing ended, they wound up near a few warehouses that were abandoned. As luck would have it, the Ra demon was living in the area. It attacked them, aiming the club at Buffy, but it never got the chance to strike her, or Buffy strike it, when Dean unloaded his gun in the things chest.

"I guess bullets _do _work on these types of demons," Buffy kicked the fallen Ra demon with her shoe. "You couldn't have saved a little for me?"

"You got all the good kills with that nest of vamps earlier," Dean shot back. "This was evening things out."

"I can see how this makes it even," she frowned. She didn't get the kill, so her night was definitely spoiled. "Let's get home."

"You can't be that upset," Dean rolled his eyes as he caught up and matched her pace. She shrugged as he looked at the gloomy warehouse where they stopped the demon. "We should probably check this place out."

"Not all rundown places have ghosts inside them, Dean," she smiled. "This place has been abandoned for years."

She hadn't meant to jinx them, really she didn't, but as soon as the words left her mouth, a man fell out of a window on the second floor on the warehouse. Buffy and Dean ran to him, hoping he was alive. They both looked at the broken window, but could see nothing to indicate what could have happened.

Kneeling beside him, Dean checked him over. "He's alive."

"Slayer," the bloodied man moaned out.

"How'd you know? What happened?" Buffy knelt beside him.

"Hey, hands off my monk!"

Buffy and Dean looked toward the sound, the second floor window and saw a blond woman in a red dress glaring down at them. She jumped and landed, with no sign of it affecting her.

"Take him and go, Buffy," Dean stood as he pulled out a gun, one with real bullets. He fired as the woman continued walking toward him.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost?" she yelled as she knocked the gun from Dean's hand. Grabbing his neck, she picked him off the ground.

"I don't know, how much does a knock off dress at K-Mart go for these days?" Buffy asked as she kicked the woman in the gut. She dropped Dean as she was knocked back a few feet. "Dean, _you _take him and go."

With the ease of her picking him up, Dean nodded and picked the man up with care. He didn't like the idea of Buffy fighting this woman on her own, but they both had the super strength deal going for them.

"So you're the slayer, huh?" the woman smirked as she stood. "Heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Buffy dropped her stance as she blushed at the comment. "Didn't know I was so well known around here."

"Gotta say, though, I'm not impressed," as she charged forward.

Buffy ducked the fist that came at her and tackled the woman. They fought for dominance until the woman in the dress got annoyed. With Buffy on top, the woman backhanded her. The force of the blow was enough to send Buffy flying toward Dean and the injured man who were waiting towards the gate of the warehouse.

"We gotta go, Buffy," Dean helped her up. "She's too strong."

"Get the guy," she held her face.

"It's too late, he's gone."

----------------------

_Lucky for me, Sam didn't tell Buffy or Dean when they came home. He stashed the books, but he did keep the one on psychic abilities. He was right, though, I do see what goes on around here. I could be so valuable to them with my spy stuff. But knowing them, they'd lock me in my room every time they went patrolling._

_They're downstairs right now talking about what happened. The Ra demon that I found was killed. Dean got him. I guess something else happened because when they came back, Dean was holding some weird glowy ball thingy. I don't know what it was, but when they saw me they screamed at me to get upstairs! Like I wanted to discuss some stupid ball._

_I'll ask Sam tomorrow, I'm sure he'll tell me._


End file.
